


Do You Love Me?

by JayDiamond001



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Betrayal, Comedy, Crime, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drugs, Duke Weaselton - Freeform, F/M, Fan Sequel, Finnick - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, OC, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, gay relationship, gideon grey - Freeform, nick wilde - Freeform, smut sprinkled in for added measure, travis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDiamond001/pseuds/JayDiamond001
Summary: Nick and Finnick have always had a unique relationship. They've certainly been through a lot together but now things are changing. Nick is a cop now and he's spending more time with Judy. It's been getting harder for Finnick to keeps feelings a secret but does the other fox feel the same?
Relationships: Finnick/Nick Wilde, Gideon Grey/Judy Hopps
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story basically takes place directly after the movie.

“I didn’t think we would still be doing this,” Finnick mumbled through his elephant costume. 

“Aw, come on. We have a good thing going on here. I couldn’t just stop what we started,” Nick responded. He watched the smaller vulpine getting ready for another day of hustling. Finnick’s ears got stuck, bringing about a cursing fit from behind the van.

“Are you ready yet?” the red fox called, leaning against the open back doors of the van. 

“Yeah, shit. This thing must be getting smaller..” Finnick groaned through the costume’s fabric. 

Nick let out a scoff, turning to look at the elephant disguised fox. “Aw, is my little man putting on some pounds. Maybe he should cut back on the Jumbo Pops.”

Finnick stomped his foot and pointed a paw at the bigger fox. “Shut the hell up, Wilde!” He jumped out of the van, striding forwards. Nick closed them both, making sure the van was locked. 

“Now, come on. This stoller ain’t gonna push itself,” the fennec demanded, raising his arms. Nick just rolled his eyes and reached down to pick up and cradle his business partner. He carefully placed Finnick in the stroller, making sure that he was secure. 

“Just like old times, huh?”, Nick asked, pushing the stroller through cities’ plaza. “You know I kinda missed them… and you…a little.”

“Aye, no sappy shit on the job!” Finnick hissed, snapping his digits. “We got rounds to make.”

The hustle of the day was a lemonade stand set up to make money so little Finnick could afford a trip to the famous resorts in Sahara Square. Of course seeing a cute little fox, who just happened to want to be an elephant on top of that, many of their patrons felt the urge to donate as much extra as they could. They kept up at it for until the sun began to see. Together they thanked the last of their customers and gathered everything they made. 

“This is the most we made in a long time,” Finnick grinned under his costume, flipping the thick stack of bills in his paws. Nick pushed the stroller back towards Finnick’s van, eager to rest after the long day on his paws. 

“You really need a place of your own”, Finnick grumbled as Nick lifted him out of the stroller. He reached into his costume to reveal his car keys. With a press of the button he unlocked the doors of the vehicle. Nick had no actual home of his own, instead the two foxes shared the van. 

“Aw, come on. You this is my home. Our home all our own,” the red fox stated dramatically, waving his paws, gesturing to the entirety of the van. Finnick only rolled his eyes, hopping into the back of the van. Nick climbed in after him, pulling in the folded stroller and closing the doors. “Besides you wouldn’t know what to do without me.”

Finnick was struggling to pull the costume off of himself, his ears getting stuck once again. Nick helped him out, pulling it off and tossing into the corner of the van. Nick held back some laughter seeing the small fox in nothing but his boxers now shuffling around his things for proper clothes. “You’re welcome?”

“Hey, I’m a grown ass fox. I can take care of myself,” Finnick growled, fishing out a shirt to wear. 

“Hmm,” Nick was sure that he was the only one in the world who could care so much about a tiny fox that did nothing but complain and growl all day. But he couldn’t help it. He had known the fellow vulpine basically his whole life. He had seen sides of Finnick most would have never thought existed within him. 

Nick shuffled closer and grinned. “You know what your problem is?” He asked in a serious tone to his voice. 

“What?”, Finnick grunted, feeling a little prick of unease from the bigger foxes’ tone. 

“You’re just too damn cute!” He scooped Finnick up, snuggling close to his chest. 

“Hey, Nick. Put me down, dammit!” Finnick’s snarls fell on deaf ears. “I’m not cute—” His rant was interrupted by Nick’s tongue swiping across his cheek. His mind drew a blank, completely forgetting what he was going to say. Instead he just gave a defeated sigh and let Nick get it all out of his system. 

“Don’t worry. Soon I’ll find a place, maybe an apartment. But it’ll be one of those nice ones,” Nick smiled to himself, picturing it. 

“Oh, really?” Finnick sniffed, pulling a shirt over his head. 

“Yep, and you’ll be there too. There’s gonna be more than enough room for you,” Nick teased. Finnick gave a frustrated groan at the words but deep down he liked the sound of that. He loved his van but the idea of sharing an actual place with Nick sounded… A yawn escaped his muzzle. 

“Aww, is my little guy tired?” Nick asked the fennec, climbing into the front seat. 

“Screw you…” Finnick growled as he reclined the seat back. 

“Love you,” Nick called. 

“Whatever,” Finnick responded, closing his eyes. Hidden from Nick’s view was a small smile stretched across the fennec’s muzzle.


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick’s sleep was interrupted by the sunlight filtering through the front windshield. With a groan and a yawn he sat up and stretched. His ears flicked from the small noises coming from the back of the van. Nick was sleeping peacefully, a blanket wrapped tight around himself. 

_He’s even cuter than me when he’s sleeping,_ Finnick thought to himself. _Heh. Cute. Feels a bit weird to be calling someone else cute for once._ For a while now the fennec was the victim of Nick’s endless flirting and unexpected cuddling. The anger Finnick showed at those times was just a front he put up. Deep down he loved every second of attention and interaction he had with Nick. But for some reason he just couldn’t admit it. His body wouldn’t let him; even when he felt like he was melting in Nick’s embrace it translated on the outside as irritation and insults. 

“One of these days…” the fennec mumbled to himself, climbing out of the front seat. Stumbling around the many clothes piling up behind the seat, Finnick stopped over the sleeping fox. 

“Come on, Nick. Get up. You’re gonna be late for your job,” Finnick nudged the sleeping fox with his foot, rocking him back and forth. Nick only gave a sleepy mumble and turned rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. “Get up, Nick! Don’t make me use the horn again.”

Slowly Nick pulled the blanket down, revealing his upper half. His eyes were still closed and he murmured something in a faint tone even Finnick could barely hear it. 

“What was that?” Finnick asked, leaning down closer to hear. 

“You have to kiss the prince to wake him up,” a grin spread across the red fox’s muzzle, his emerald eyes shining playfully. 

“Come on, Wilde.” Finnick prodded his foot into Nick again, shaking his head. “You only got an hour until your job starts.”

“Ah! I overslept!” Nick shouted, throwing the blanket off of himself and rising to his paws. “Hey, is it too much to ask for you to drive me to Judy’s place?”

Finnick shrugged, turning around to climb over the clothes and back into the driver’s seat. “Sure, whatever. If it’ll get you the hell out of my face faster.” On the drive to Judy’s apartment Nick was putting on his uniform in a rush. 

“Relax you’re making _me_ nervous,” Finnick groaned, his eyes darting from the road back to Nick. The drive to the rabbit’s apartment wasn’t a long one at all. There was still plenty of time but the bigger fox was rushing like his life depended on it. For all Finnick knew, maybe it did. He never pried about Nick’s job for obvious reasons. He didn’t like the idea of Nick working for the fuzz but if it brought in some extra cash then he would at least help Nick get there and back. 

“You’re a real lifesaver, Finn.” Nick sighed, as Finnick found a place to park. They arrived at the apartment complex Judy lived at. “I’ll bring something back for you. Love ya..” The fox dressed in blue hopped out the van and bolted towards the complex. 

“Whatever…” Finnick grumbled, his ears lowering. He stayed in the spot for a little while, watching Judy stepping out of the complex to meet with Nick. The fennec couldn’t hear what they were saying but Nick was smiling and laughing at her words. Judy led Nick to her car and they soon drove away, honking at Finnick before driving off. 

Left alone, Finnick was stuck in his head now. All he could think about was the joy on Nick’s muzzle talking to the rabbit. He felt ridiculous about it but the small fox couldn’t help but imagine himself in Judy’s position, making Nick laugh with his words and making him smile. Why couldn’t he do that in real life? What made that so hard for him? 

Every time Nick flirted with him or said something snarky the fennec’s muzzle would curl into a pissed off snarl. It was something that he just couldn’t help, it was automatic. He had known Nick his whole life and the red fox for the longest got a kick out of purposefully annoying him. And now it seemed to be the only thing Finnick was capable of towards his friend. And he hated that. He hated that his only response was hostility. And the fact that Nick responded with kindness and more silly shit only pissed him off more. It pissed him off because he wasn’t strong enough to say what he actually meant. 

_Love ya…_ Nick saying that was so easy for him to imagine…

“Love you, too…” Finnick managed to say clearly only when he was by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Zootopia Police Department Judy was showing Nick how the local surveillance systems work. Things like how to switch cameras set up around a location, how to control that cameras that could move and even how to play back captured footage. 

“And you can start the playback from any point,” Judy explained. 

“Hey, isn’t this how you found Emmet back then?” Nick asked, remembering their adventure in the Rainforest District. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t have anyone to teach me,” Judy explained, chuckling. “I’m surprised that I actually figured it out.”

Nick eyed a small blue button that Judy had yet to point out. “Hey, Jude. What does this one do?” 

Judy looked at the button he was referring to. She took a moment to think about it, trying to remember what Clawhauser told her. “Oh! That’s the audio. It let’s you hear the noises that the camera recorded. Only a few of them have an audio feature right now. See, here’s one of my favorites.”

She clicked a few buttons, making her way around the files held on the footage, looking for something in particular. 

“Pawpsicle! Get yourself a Pawpsicle, here!” the recording of Nick and an elephant dressed Finnick attempted to get the attention of the passerby animals. 

“Stop it, that’s embarrassing,” Nick laughed. He turned the audio off and panned a little lower on the playback, zooming in on Finnick in particular. 

“Hmm. Maybe I could convince Finnick to switch it up. Get him a new costume, ooh it could be a zebra,” Nick chuckled at the idea. 

“Ha! You would not do that to Finnick!,” Judy giggled at the idea as well. “You might get a couple of bruises before you got it on him.”

“It would be worth it,” Nick sighed, reclining back into his chair. 

“Well it looks like you know the ropes. I’ll leave you to it,” Judy waved goodbye as she left to return to her cubicle. 

“Bye,” Nick called after her in a singsong tone. With nothing in particular to do Nick spun around in his chair. All he had to do was sit around and wait for the last 30 minutes of his shift to burn away. His mind drifted to Finnick once again. 

_Huh, Finnick in a zebra costume might be better for business_ , Nick thought while smiling. 

His ears twitched as he heard someone approaching. He swiveled around to see Chief Bogo. “Officer Wilde, I know this is your first day on the force; but I will not tolerate lollygagging in my department,” the water buffalo stated as he kept walking by his office. 

“I want you to stop by Clawhauser’s station. Here, give this note to him,” Bogo told him, handing him an unmarked letter. “This is your first assignment. Do not fail.” With those final words, the Chief walked off to observe the acts of the other officers. 

“...Alright, then,” Nick huffed to himself, looking at the letter in his paws. With nothing else to really do he got up and made his way for the lobby of the building. 

“Yes, ZPD. How can we help you? Hmm. Oh. Sir, I’m sorry but this is an emergency line only. Yes. Y-Yes. Thank you.” The cheetah put the phone back down with a bored expression on his face.   
“Uh, Ben—Clawhauser? The Chief wanted me to give you this,” Nick told him, handing the cheetah the letter. 

“Oh, thanks Wilde. Let me just…” Benjamin dragged a claw across the top of the envelope and pulled the paper out. His eyes darted from left to right as he read the contents. 

“Aw. Oh my gosh, Bo.” Ben giggled. 

“Hmm?” Nick questioned. 

“Oh, nothing.” Ben smiled, putting the letter back in the envelope and setting in on the dash behind him. “Thank you, Officer Wilde, I’ll tell the Chief that I got the letter.” Clawhauser’s tone of voice was serious but it was clear to see that the cheetah was trying not to smile. 

“And if I’m not mistaken, your shift is over,” Benjamin confirmed looking at the clock. “Thanks for your work today.”

“Uh, thanks. See ya then.” Nick waved to the cheetah and soon clocked out for the day. 

He walked out on the sidewalk outside of the ZPD. And to his surprise Finnick was already parked against the curb, waiting for him. 

“Huh, so you did miss me,” Nick teased. 

“Nope,” Finnick growled. But his earlier thoughts caught up to him. He lowered the shades he was wearing and looked at Nick directly in the eye. “Hmm. Maybe a little.”

“I knew it!” Nick hopped in the van and quickly buckled his seat belt. 

“Whatever,” Finnick rolled his eyes, feeling a blush creeping across his muzzle. 

“I knew that you cared!”

“Whatever you gotta tell yourself..”


	4. Chapter 4

Finnick woke up and checked the time on the radio. 3:41 A.M. He tried to drift back to sleep, but it didn’t come back to him. Hearing a familiar sound next to him, Nick fast asleep in the passenger seat. 

_Why is he so cute when he sleeps?_ Finnick thought to himself. Letting out a sigh the small fox looked up through the dashboard for the stars twinkling high above him. There were so many of them, all over the place. Too many to count, filling the entire sky. It only made Finnick frustrated thinking about it. 

_Should I ever tell him? I really want him to know. But would he even take me seriously?_

Finnick remembered all the times Nick was there for him. Lending him money to fix the van. Helping him reach things high up that he couldn’t reach. And going along with any scheme he came up with. 

They had been through so much together and all he wanted to do was tell Nick how much he appreciated that. All the times he stuck by him, even when Nick got dragged in his bullshit. It didn’t matter how bad things got or whatever insult Finnick through at the other vulpine. Nick was always there with that smile and cracking jokes as if it never happened. 

Finnick suspected that maybe Finnick saw through his anger. They had been best friends since middle school. Maybe Nick knew him so well that he knew Finnick’s rage was just his way of showing he cared. But though bothered Finnick; he didn’t want Nick to have to see through his words to find the true meaning. He wanted to let Nick know straight up that no matter how many times the red fox pissed him off he would always be there for him, just as Nick was for him. 

He hated wearing that stupid ass elephant costume and pretending to be baby. But he did it because it was a good idea Nick came up with. At the end of the day when the costume came off Nick would maybe make one joke about it but he would never tease the fennec any further about it. That was something Finnick wasn’t sure would be the same case for him if the roles were reversed. Nick saw him for who he really was and accepted the angry part of himself as well. His rage was something that got in the way of a lot of past relationships. But Nick was still there through them all. He was always there, a true friend. 

But that was also bothering the fennec. The feelings for Nick were developing past just years of friendship. Even when he dated cute girls he found at bars and clubs Nick was always somehow in the back of his mind. It was something he was afraid to admit. But when Nick looked at him with those green eyes that seemed to peer into his goddamn soul he felt every part of himself lock up. 

But now there was someone else and that scared him. There was someone else he was looking at with those emerald eyes. That bunny cop, Judy. He didn’t hate her or anything like that. But he did carry a fear that she would snatch Nick up and away from him. He already had hours at work with her, it was only a matter of time before they got together. Nick would spend more and more time with her instead of him. The idea of not seeing Nick as often made him upset but even worse was the idea of Nick blowing him off to do things with Judy. And one day Nick would move in with her, leaving him all alone in his van. Sure Nick would come by to see him but every word out of his mouth would be about her. How great she is and how he should come by and meet her. And he would have to pretend to be okay with it. 

The idea of that sounded like pure hell to the fennec. Looking back over to the sleeping fox’s face a warm feeling washed over the fennec’s being. 

“Damn it,” Finnick thought aloud, making sure to keep his voice down. The second fox looked so peaceful and he didn’t want to interrupt that. His mind couldn’t help but wander, imagining himself in the arms of the sleeping fox. Nick held onto him, stroking between his ears softly. Finnick saw himself holding onto Nick, embracing his affections. A smile spread across his muzzle as Nick would hold him and tell him how much he loved him. 

“Fuck,” Finnick choked. Why was a silly daydream hitting him so hard?

And for once he would tell Nick that he loved him back, that he loved every moment he spent with Nick and never wanted moments like those to never end. He wanted so desperately for something like that to become a reality. Finnick wanted to feel Nick’s arms wrapping around him and his voice in his ears. 

_Get it together, Finnick. You just gotta tell him. Just get it off my chest._ _Yeah I’ll tell him tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

Finnick eyes flew open, confused on what happened. Looking out his windshield it was clear to see that had fallen asleep once again. The fennec was glad he was able to get some sleep after all, the memories of his late night agonizing coming back to haunt him. The passenger seat next to him was empty, leaving all alone. 

_And so it begins,_ Finnick grumbled, looking down at his phone. The flash of a notification was going on. Turning it on and unlocking the screen revealed a text Nick left him. 

**Srry. Didn’t want to wake you. You looked so cute. I’ll be back earlier today. Miss you already <3 **

A smile formed on Finnick’s muzzle as he read the message. Usually he wouldn’t respond to texts unless they were actually important but the events of last night urged him to act for once. 

**Bet. See you then. :)**

After pressing send Finnick immediately felt embarrassment. What the hell was he thinking sending something sappy like that? The fennec sighed to himself and shrugged, figuring there was nothing he could do about it now. All that he could do was make his own rounds until Nick came back. 

Nick was helping Judy organize and file reports. It was a pretty slow day at the ZPD so he was just doing anything he could to make the time burn away faster. It just so happened that doing things with Judy nearby made the slow tick of the clock just a bit more bearable. His phone laid on the edge of the table they laid the files on. With a small sound and a quick vibration Nick’s screen lit up to reveal a new message from Finnick. 

“That’s something new,” Nick thought aloud, setting his phone back down and returning his attention to the papers. He expected Judy to ask him what it was but she didn’t pay attention to him at all, just flipping through sheets and putting them in the right place in an automatic fashion. 

“Uh, Carrots? Jude?” Nick reached forward and snapped his paw, knocking the rabbit out of her trance. 

“Huh?! Oh, Nick. Sorry, I thought you were Bogo for a second.”

“Long night?” 

“It’s my neighbors. They kept me up all night with their constant arguing,” Judy groaned, slipping a stack of papers into a folder. “I mean they’ve argued before off and on but this was _all_ night. And the whole reason they started fighting was over different shades of red, of all things.”

“Okay, Judy… So you got any plans for after work?” the fox asked, changing the subject. An uncomfortable look flashed across the rabbit’s face. 

“Hey, uh, Nick. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while,” Judy began with a hint of worry in her voice. 

Nick gave a kind, patient look. “Carrots, it’s okay. Whatever it is I got your back. You can tell me anything.”

“Well, the truth is that I’ve been seeing someone… And things are going pretty well. I’m sorry. I should have told you earlier—”

“Wait, wait, wait. Slow down, Carrots. Why are you apologizing to me?” Nick chuckled, placing a paw on the rabbit’s shoulder. 

“Oh well… We’ve been through a lot together and I guess I just assumed you—”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m happy for you, Judy. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Oh. It’s an old friend of mine from back home. His name is Gideon Grey,” Judy stated. 

“Gideon Grey? The pie making Gideon Grey?” Nick asked with widened eyes. 

“You know him?”

“He’s a regular customer of ours. He really loves Pawpsicles if you can believe it,” Nick shook his head and turned back to the papers left to be organized. “He’s a good guy. Hope you take good care of him, Jude.”

“Alright. If you say so,” Judy smiled. “Hey, we’re going out for dinner tomorrow night. How about you and Finnick join us. We can make it a double date.”

The word date struck the fox. “That sounds great, but—”

“Alright then! See you and Finnick tomorrow night!” Judy took the organized papers and walked off to give them back to Bogo. 

Nick returned to his space, throwing himself back in his chair. “Great…” Reaching over at the corner of the table he grabbed his phone and began to text Finnick, his new date. 

**Got something to tell you**

He sat back in the chair, waiting for the notification to go off. 

**What is it?**

Nick thought for a moment of how exactly he was going to tell Finnick that they were going to one of those swanky restaurants as a couple of all things. He didn’t even have an idea of how Finnick would respond to something like that. 

**I’ll tell you when I get there**


	6. Chapter 6

“And you said yes?!” Finnick stammered. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Okay, I didn’t say ‘yes’. She cut me off before I could say anything and then she just walked off,” Nick tried his best to explain. “I mean, what was I supposed to say? You should have seen her face. Even if I had the chance how could I have said no?”

Finnick let out another groan, kicking the pile of clothes. The force made them spread all over the back of the van. Nick only rolled his eyes at Finnick’s action but also felt frustrated about what the two of them should do. 

“I hate places like that. It’s nothing but some bunch of small ass portions for high ass prices,” Finnick grumbled. “We don’t even have anything to wear there anyway.”

Nick looked at the angry fennec and a small smile spread across his muzzle. “Hmm. Let’s just wear what we usually do. It’ll be fun. We’ll go there, talk a little bit and have something to eat. And maybe if we’re lucky we won’t have to put anything towards the bill.”

Finnick turned back towards Nick, a grin on his muzzle as well. “Now we’re talking! Maybe it won’t be that bad, then. I’ll take small meals if I can get that shit for free… Fine, I’ll go.”

Good ol’ Finnick, Nick thought to himself. 

Reaching over, Nick began to pile the clothes Finnick kicked around. There was a whole day they had to prepare for the night. As he did so his mind was wandering to what he said to Judy earlier that day. His ears perked once he realized that he had to tell Finnick what he learned. 

“Hey, guess who Judy is dating?” Nick asked, tossed the last shirt into the pile. Finnck sat back in the front seat, looking out at the alleyway they were parked in. But his ears flicked at Nick’s question, his interest clearly peaked. He looked back at the other fox with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head. Even though he never opened his muzzle to speak a single word Nick recognized the signs that he wanted to know. 

“Judy’s dating the pastry boy! Gideon Grey.”

“Ain’t that the hick that buys like 6 pops at once?” a snicker escaped Finnick’s lips. “There's no way those two got together. Hmm, maybe she’s got a thing for foxes.”

Nick was about to tell him how ridiculous that sounded but some part of him couldn’t help but consider if that could be a possibility. There were many points against it, one of them most glaring being the fox mace she carried. But there were also a few things to support Finnick’s assumption. The first time he met Judy was when they were doing one of their cons and she was all too willing to help out. Sure Judy may have shown signs of fear but for the most part when not annoyed by his antics she was, for the most part, nothing but kind and caring to him. And when their adventure was all set and done he finds out that Judy has hooked up with another fox. 

“I’m telling you, Nick. I’ve seen this kind of shit before. I bet her whole life both parents told her how bad and dangerous foxes were. Now that Judy’s grown and she met you and me… I bet that she wants to know just how bad foxes really are!” Nick shook his head at Finnick’s cackling. 

“Well, however it happened… They’re dating each other now. And Judy wants us to come so it can be a double date.”

Finnick’s laughter ceased upon hearing those words. Craning his neck, he eyed the red fox. Thoughts of that night came rushing back to him. Was this a chance he could use? He could finally say something. “Ah…Uh, a date. Huh?”

“Yep, just the four of us. Judy and Gideon. You and me…” Nick gave an awkward laugh. 

“That wouldn’t be too bad…” Finnick sniffed, looking back out the windshield. “With a few drinks I could actually have some fun…with you.”

Nick smiled at the last part of that statement, hearing the bit of awkwardness in the fennec’s voice. “Huh. Finnick Fennec are you asking me out on a date?”

The fennec’s breath caught in his throat, making his eyes widen. “W-well? I mean if you wanna say it like that then… I mean…Well you know.”

“I know what?” Nick asked playfully, creeping up from the back of the van to the passenger seat. 

“You know I care about you and all that..” Finnick trailed off, scratching at one of his ears. He felt both burning hot and ice cold at the same time, it became hard for him to swallow against the swelling sensation of his throat. He felt something on his shoulder and looked over to see Nick placed his paw on his shoulder and gazed into his eyes. 

“Finnick I feel…that…same way. You know, more than as a best friend. I have for a while now,” Nick admitted, feeling a weight of sorts being lifted off of him. 

But there was something he needed to know from Finnick. He cleared his throat and asked the question that was burning in his mind. 

”Finnick, do you love me?” Nick asked simply. 

Finnick felt struck in place as if he was being forced between Nick and a wall. He had no idea why it felt so suffocating. All Finnick wanted to do was answer the question as easily as Nick could admit how he felt. Taking a deep breath and another moment to focus on nothing else but the words he wanted to say. Slowly he looked up at Nick, gazing into the shimmering emerald eyes like he had many times before. 

Nick’s eyes widened, giving a soft noise of surprise at Finnick grabbing his collar and pulling him in. The moment Nick’s muzzle drew close enough Finnick leaned forwards to connect his own. Finnick put his small paws on both sides of Nick’s muzzle, trying to pull him in closer. Finnick was the first to break away from the kiss, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Fourteen years,” Finnick admitted, his eyes misting. “I wanted to do that for fourteen years.”

Nick chuckled and cocked his head. “You still didn’t answer the question.”

“Come on, Nick! Ever after I just—Whatever…I love you, Nick Wilde. There I said it,” Finnick stood up in the seat. Even though he stomped his paw against the leather a smile crept across his muzzle.

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Nick said, reclining back in the seat. Finnick eased up and flopped down in his seat as well. “You know. I wanted to tell you this after the dinner tomorrow but…I found a place.”

“What kind of place?” the skeptic fennec mumbled. 

“I’ll show you tomorrow night after our first date,” Nick said as he planted a kiss between Finnick’s ears.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hope they didn’t expect us to dress out for this.” Finnick mumbled. He had parked the van and walked side by side with Nick through the restaurant’s parking lot

“Oh, come on. You look great,” Nick smiled down at him. Though Finnick just wore his usual clothes Nick thought that he looked perfect for the night. What he was wearing himself was no better. But it was better to just go in and own it rather than agonizing over what couldn’t be changed. 

“Alright, fine. But you’re a little too excited to be looked at like a freak.”

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Nick said. “We’re gonna have a good time.”

“I don’t know, Nick. I’ve done a lot of thinking about this and I’m just saying that three foxes and a rabbit is not a good look,” Finnick stated. 

“You worry too much,” Nick assured, leaning down to pet Finnick's ears. “We’re gonna have fun and when it’s all set and done we’ll check out the apartment.”

Meanwhile inside the establishment Judy and Gideon were chatting among each other. 

“Yeah, Nick’s gonna bring Finnick. He told me that you already know each other,” Judy smiled. 

“Yeah, I do. But…Shoot, Judy I gotta admit. I’m awful nervous,” Gideon hissed to the rabbit. ‘’

“Why? What’s wrong?” Judy asked, placing her paw on Gideon’s. 

Gideon leaned close, eyes darting from the rest of the patrons and back to Judy. “I mean… Take a good look around this place. I’m the only fox in this whole place, hell, I’m the only pred in this whole place. I don’t think they’ll take too kindly to three foxes all at once. I don’t wanna ruin this night for you or any of your friends. 

Judy considered Gideon’s words but couldn’t believe anything bad would happen. She knew all three of the foxes. Sure Finnick may look pretty threatening from a distance but just like Nick and Gideon he was good at heart. 

“Oh, look. Here they come now,” Gideon said, motioning at the two foxes approaching from the other side of the window. Nick and Finnick were waking side by side inside, quickly finding the table. 

“Hey, guys. Looking good, Jude.” Nick complimented the purple dress the rabbit wore that perfectly matched her eyes. It was rare for him to see Judy dressed so casually. But his gazing was cut short by both Finnick and Gideon staring him down. 

“Oh. Sorry. Gideon, I’d like you to properly meet me and my boyfriend Finnick,” Nick introduced.

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Finnick said in his deep toned voice, coming as a surprise to the heavier red fox. 

“Well, it’s great to meet you, too.” Gideon greeted warmly. 

At that moment the waiter approached the table. He was a rather tall zebra dressed in fancy attire. “What will we be having today?” he asked before actually taking a look at the patrons before him. Once his eyes landed upon the three foxes before him the zebra let out an audible gasp, taking a few steps away from the table. 

The zebra cleared his throat and turned his focus to Judy. “Excuse me, madame. Is everything alright?”

“Aw shit. See, I told you this would happen,” Finnick hissed to Nick and Gideon.   
“Oh no. I’m fine thank you,” Judy chuckled politely, picking up her menu. 

What the hell? There’s no way she can’t see what’s really going on, Finnick thought to himself. 

“Mmm-hmmm,” the zebra mumbled. “Excuse me a moment. I’ll return shortly.” With that he turned around and walked as quickly as he could into the kitchen.

“Maybe we should leave, Judy,” Gideon recommended with a worried tone to his voice. “I got a bad feelin’ from the look that zebra gave us.”

“Yeah, I agree with barley boy,” Finnick nodded fervently. Just as Finnick and Gideon were about to get up the zebra returned to their table. But along with him came two buffalos wearing black suits with red ties. Both of them carried looks about them that gave no sign of anything good. 

“Terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but we gotta ask you guys to leave the premises.” One of the buffalo spoke in a low, gruff tone.

“On what grounds?” Despite his better judgement Nick dared to ask the question. 

“On the grounds that you’re making the other patrons nervous and uncomfortable. Furthermore we have the right to refuse service,” the other bull answered. 

“We’d be more than happy to offer you a refund,” the zebra spoke, once again only referring to Judy. 

“The rest of you can wait outside for her,” the first buffalo spoke in a demanding voice. The three foxes got from their seats without any hesitation. Not only was the sheer size of both bulls a factor of why, but it also had to do with the second buffalo’s hoof hovering his side the whole conversation. 

“They were gonna pull a fucking gun on us…” Finnick shook his head. The three foxes were standing out in the parking lot trying to process what had just happened. 

“The nerve of them folks…” Gideon snarled, balling his fist. “Those goddamn, low down, dirty mother—” The sound of Judy’s heels clicking against the concrete gained all three vulpine’s attention.

“Judy! How did it go?” Gideon asked, rushing up to his date.

”Not so well,” she said, looking down at the ground. “Sorry, guys. I wanted this to be fun, but instead it was all just a disaster.

“Now don’t you go blaming yourself,” Gideon shook his head. “You were perfect back there. It was those guys in there who ruined it.”

“Thanks, Gid.” Judy sighed. “But I think I’m gonna head home. It was nice meeting with you guys tonight.” Gideon walked her back to her car, leaving Nick and Finnick behind. 

“Oh, look at Love Boy here,” Nick teased upon Gideon’s return. 

Gideon smirked and crossed his arms. “That’s funny coming from the two of you. It’s a real shame what happened, but don’t worry too much about it. I’ll make it up to her later on.”

“Well as long as we’re all out, how bout some drinks?” Gideon asked the other foxes.

“Hell yeah. Shit’s just what I need…Almost got shot over a damn table..” Finnick grumbled to himself as he stomped towards his van. Nick and Gideon followed close behind him. After being helped into the seat Finnick started the engine while Nick and Gideon climbed inside. 

“Why don’t we pick up some drinks and we can chill out at our new apartment,” Nick suggested. Finnick said nothing but agreed that it wouldn’t be too bad an idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Chapter contains heavy smut.

After getting the drinks from a local liquor store Nick gave Finnick the directions to their new place. All the while he hoped that Finnick would like it. Gideon sat in the back, still thinking of the events that happened prior. He was more than ready to just forget about all that and get to know the other foxes. 

“Just another right and we’ll be there,” Nick informed Finnick at the stop light. Finnick gave a quick nod and flicked his blinker on. Upon steering the van and driving down the road the new complex came into his view. 

“Looks pretty new,” Finnick mumbled, looking out at the property. 

“I got a good deal on it, furniture included. You’re gonna love it,” Nick encouraged, gripping the dashboard in excitement. They soon pulled into the parking lot and the thin red fox was all too happy to hop out of the van with the drinks they bought. Finnick and Gideon followed behind Nick, who began to lead them to their new place. 

Nick unlocked and opened the door to reveal a fairly big apartment space. The living room was decked out with a living room of two couches, a table in between them and a tv stand across from them all. Under the couches and table sat a striking red carpet. Connected to the living room was a kitchen area with a stove, fridge, counter and even a microwave. It was clear to see that everything in the apartment was brand new. “Heh. I pulled a couple of strings and got all this stuff plus the space together.”

Finnick looked around the place, gazing at the furnished living room and the decked out kitchen. “Whoa, you got all of this in one? Not bad.” The place looked incredible. He loved the black couches and dark brown coffee table. With the red carpet it gave a look that he could see himself lounging about in bliss. Having a full kitchen was something he hadn’t seen in a long time. The fennec knew how to cook a few things but he was always embarrassed to admit it. But seeing the brand new sparkling stove made him want to try it out. 

Nick watched as Finnick climbed on one of the couches, feeling comfort in the soles of his paws. “So, how is it?” Nick asked the small fox. The red fox was almost knocked over by Finnick jumping from the couch into Nick’s arms, pulling him into a hug. “Hey…We haven’t even started drinking yet. And you’re already getting emotional.” It was a hidden secret between Nick and Finnick that when the small fox drank too heavily he would go on emotional tangents, sometimes even starting to cry for no reason. 

“Hey! That was one time…” Finnick mumbled as Nick set him back down on the couch. 

“Four times, actually.”

“Ha! You two lovebirds crack me up,” Gideon spoke up. He set the liquor down on the coffee table and looked around the place as well. “Hmm, not bad at all.” Reaching down, Gideon picked up a bottle and popped it open. 

“Yeah. Well… Fuck it, let’s just drink already,”Finnick groaned, blushing at the realization he was being watched. Nick just shook his head and grinned. As soon as he turned back towards Finnick the small fox was already guzzling down a bottle. One thing that always impressed Nick was just how much alcohol the small fox could hold on. 

“You just gon’ stand there or join in?” Finnick asked, grabbing a bottle and handing to it Nick. 

The three foxes spent the next hour drinking and talking among one another. Gideon was trying to catch his breath from laughing at the many stories Nick had about all the crazy situations they got themselves into.

“Y-you know, Nick. I always thought you were cute,” Finnick slurred, gripping the empty bottle in his paws. 

“Yeah, Finnick, I know. You’ve told me that three times now,” Nick blushed, carefully taking the bottle from the smaller fox and placing it on the coffee table. Finnick only had one bottle whereas Nick had two and Gideon had four, Nick assumed the larger fox was trying to drink away the feelings from the disaster of the attempted date night. 

“No…N. Nick, I’m serious,” Finnick mumbled. “I always thought about you and me…doing things.” A blush rose on Nick’s muzzle as Finnick unbuttoned his shirt; running his paws through the red fox’s chest fur, making Nick give a small whimper. Finnick always said and did weird things when he drank but this was a first for Nick. The fennec’s claws combed through Nick’s fur, sending a tingling sensation through him. With one of his paws Finnick reached lower, undoing the rest of the buttons. With lidded eyes and the buzzing in his head, Nick placed a paw on Finnick’s shoulder and pulled him closer. 

Soon all buttons were undone, Nick’s chest and stomach fully exposed to the sand color fox. A shudder ran through Nick upon feeling a new sensation. Finnick gave a goofy chuckle, drawing his tongue from Nick’s navel to his chest. 

“Liked that, didn’t ya?” Finnick asked, reaching up with his paws. Finnick brought Nick’s muzzle closer, meeting the two together. With soft whimpers and moans between them both foxes kissed sloppily. Nick lowered his paws, reaching under Finnick’s shirt. The fennec hummed in pleasure against Nick’s tongue, feeling the electric tingles from the red fox’s claws running against his spine. There was something else he felt as well. Finnick glanced down to see the tent in Nick’s shorts, poking against his leg. Breaking away from the kiss and reaching down, Finnick placed a paw on the rising fabric. 

“I—I gott—Gotta admit,” Gideon hiccuped, interrupting the moment between Nick and Finnick. “The two of yall got me blushing something fierce,” the large vulpine admitted, a tent of his own rising as well. Nick and Finnick looked at each other and looked back at Gideon, who was sitting awkwardly on the opposite couch. Finnick hopped off of Nick’s lap, stumbling a bit and moving towards Gideon. 

“Wh—what are you—?” Gideon hiccuped again as Finnick climbed up the couch and sat on the larger fox’s lap. 

“Shh,” Finnick whispered, placing his paw on Gideon’s muzzle. 

From the other couch Nick, now left all alone and a bit pent up shook his head. “Finnick…You’re drunk! And a fucking lightweight!”

“Shut the hell up and get over here,” Finnick demanded, patting his paw against Gideon’s thigh. Nick let out a frustrated groan and walked over to the other couch, sitting next to Gideon with Finnick in between them. 

“Oooh. I see what’s going on…We’re gonna have a little fun, huh?” Gideon smirked, setting his bottle down. Without responding to the question Finnick started to rub small circles on Gideon’s inner thighs. 

“How about we make things a bit more interesting?” Tugging on Gideon’s pants until they slipped just a bit down his legs. Nick also helped Gideon lift his shirt over his head as well. With his boxers exposed Gideon’s erection was clearly seen through them. 

Even though only a second had passed Finnick found himself not being able to handle it anymore, fishing his paw underneath the band and feeling around. Gideon’s breath quavered, feeling Finnick’s paw wrapping around his twitching length. A small dark dot formed at the top of the throbbing tent, wetting the fabric concealing it. 

While Finnick was busy teasing the other fox Nick stretched his arms around Finnick’s hips. As slowly as he could Nick pulled Finnick’s shorts down, leaving the fennec in his boxers as well. This time Gideon was the one to make an action, though his movements were a little slow. Reaching forward the larger fox got a hold of the band of Finnick’s underwear, slowly pulling them down. Finnick’s impressive length bobbed freely once freed, a string of pre dripping freely. 

“Wow, that’s as big as mine…Where do you hide all that?” Gideon asked in confusion. Finnick just chuckled and shook his head. With a swift motion he pulled Gideon’s boxers down his thighs, the larger fox sprung free, a thick string of clear fluid flowing down the length. Placing a paw behind Finnick’s head and the other behind Nick’s, pulling them together and watching as they locked muzzles.

“You two are real good at that,” Gideon sighed, a relaxed smile spreading across his face. Soft moans and gasps escaped both fox’s muzzles as they continued the kiss. Nick was leading, exploring the feeling and taste of Finnick’s tongue against his. A deeper moan escaped from Finnick, the small fox wrapping his arms around Nick and lightly clawing the red fox’s back. With a big gasp Nick broke away from the kiss, laying back on the couch. As he caught his breath his eyes drifted in a pleading manner towards Finnick. 

”Y-you sure about this, Nick?” Finnick asked, getting a simple nod from Nick as a response. Not taking his gaze off the fennec, Nick reached down to grip his pants. Slowly he pulled them down along with his underwear, casually kicking them off to display his sheath. Finnick took two of his digits and put them in his muzzle, sucking on them slowly. Once he made sure that they were good and wet he prodded them against Nick’s entrance, a low moan escaping his lips. Finnick continued, prodding more and more until Nick finally eased up. Slowly his digits sunk inside, earning another moan from Nick. It was clear to see that he was enjoying the stimulation, made especially apparent by his member peeking out from the sheath. 

“Alright, Nicky. Flip over,” Finnick instructed, slowly withdrawing his paw. Nick did what he was told, getting on his paws and knees. Finnck stood up but found himself still too short to be able to reach the bigger fox. Nick noticed this and crawled over to the edge of the couch, leaning up against it. Finnck hopped on the arm of the couch and found that now he was the perfect height. “There, that’s much better.” 

Finnick spit onto his length before slowly pushing it against Nick’s hole. Underneath the fennec Nick gave a moan and gasp, gripping the fabric of the couch. Finnick stopped for a moment before slowly pushing a bit more, sliding deeper into the other fox. Once he felt he was deep enough for Nick to handle he thrust in forcefully, bottoming out his entire length deep inside. 

“F-Finnick, slow down!” Nick pleaded. Finnick only grunted in response, but switched to a slower pace rut. This was much more manageable for the red fox who bit his lip and moaned through his teeth. But his bliss was interrupted by something prodding against his nose. Nick opened his eyes only to see Gideon’s member pulsing with need and leaking heavily. Some of it dripped on his nose, coating it in the viscous fluid. 

“It wouldn’t be any fair to leave me out, now would it?” Gideon smirked, putting a paw behind Nick’s head. 

“Are you always this sexual when you’re drunk?” Nick asked out of curiosity, wrapping his paw around the dripping rod. 

“Mmm, let’s just say this ain’t my first three way rodeo,” Gideon gave a pleasured sigh upon feeling Nick’s soft, warm muzzle engulf him. “Ah, yeah. That’s the stuff.”

Seeing that Nick was distracted with Gideon, Finnick saw his chance and took it. Hunching over the red fox, locking his arms under Nick’s hips. The fennec buried himself deeper, pumping in and out at a quickening pace. Nick whimpered around Gideon’s length, bobbing his head and up and down. His tongue scored across the underside, lapping up the thick salty streams dripping from the larger fox’s tip. Gideon removed his paw from behind Nick’s head, using both to balance himself. Waves a pleasure pulsed through his body, feeling Nick’s warm mouth glide over his length and his tongue teasing his tip. Deep huffs came from the chubby vulpine, feeling Nick’s tongue swirling along his underside. Meanwhile Finnick’s tongue lolled from his muzzle, his thrusts were quick but deep. His pants were fervent as he drilled in the bigger fox like a rabbit. Nick’s ears were filled with the gruff moans of Gideon and the pants coming from Finnick, along with the wet sounds of the fennec jackhammering deep inside of him. His whole body felt electric, his own length fully exposed and slowly leaking fluids. 

A new noise gained Nick’s attention, a deep snarl. Nick looked up just in time to see Gideon’s eyes lidded and his fangs bared. Nick was confused on why he was making such a weird face just as the rod sitting on his tongue began to jump and pulse against it. A deep moan came from Gideon as the jets of his thick, warm load coated the thinner fox’s tongue. It began to fill his mouth quickly, leaving him with no other choice but to swallow as much as he could. As quickly as he gulped the hot fluid more filled its place. With another gulp Gideon pulled himself free, another rope soaking the fur between his eyes and over his coating his muzzle. Nick’s nose was quickly filled with the strong scent of the other fox’s seed. 

“Hoo wee. That was somethin’,” Gideon sighed in bliss. A groan came from Finnick, gaining Gideon’s attention. The room quickly became filled with the sound of Finnick’s thrusts and the pants from the effort he was putting into it. There were so many nights that he dreamed about doing this and the fennec was truly living the dream. With a deep grunt Finnick pushed as deep as he could. Nick clutched the couch, feeling something wet and burning hot deep inside of him. The tingling heat spread throughout him, milking more clear fluid that dripped on the couch below. Finnck sighed loudly, having filled the bigger fox with all he had. He tried to pull out but was met with an intense pain, making him cry out in a pitched yip. 

“Forgot about the knot, didn’t you?” Nick asked, only getting a grunt in response. 

“Well, while you’re stuck there…” Gideon trailed off and reached down. Nick felt a new sensation, Gideon coated his own paw with the fluids dripping from Nick’s member and wrapped his paw around it. Slowly he stroked his paw against the thinner vulpine’s length. “Didn’t think we would forget about you, huh?” Gideon’s voice went from slightly slurred to a deep seductive tone, making tingles travel down Nick’s spine.

The pleasure only got more intense as Gideon stretched underneath Nick to lick and suckle at his tip. Nick gave another moan, instinctively thrusting into the larger fox’s muzzle. His mouth felt hot and soft, Gideon’s tongue wrapping tight around his length. With a hissed through his teeth the first load pumped in Gideon’s muzzle. The larger fox eagerly drank the fluid down, savoring the earthy and strong taste. Popping the knot free from his mouth Gideon let Nick’s girth slip freely from his muzzle, being hit with a ribbon of spunk right on his lips. Rising from underneath the other fox Gideon pulled him in for a kiss, mixing both their respective spunks that coated their muzzles. 

“Hey!” Finnick yelled, finally popping his deflated knot free from Nick. 

“Relax. It was just the moment,” Gideon waved a paw in dismissal, a string of mixed fox spunk still left between his and Nick’s mouth. Gideon took a bit of that, coating his paw with it. With a grunt and heave he propped himself up against the arm of the couch, revealing his round and inviting backside. Prodding his own digits deep Gideon gave a deep groan as he thrust deep inside himself, his digits slicking inside easily. With an audible pop he drew them back and presented himself to Nick. 

“How about you come try some of this?” Gideon asked. Feeling himself already at full length once again, Nick wasted no time hopping onto the larger fox. With a deep thrust Nick found himself inside of Gideon. A shudder ran through Nick, feeling the hot, wet walls all around him. He wrapped his paws around Gideon’s neck and thrust deep inside. Gideon gave a pleasured sigh and closed his eyes, feeling waves of bliss rolling within him. But that was quickly cut short by a warm, wet feeling within him. He opened an eye to see Nick with a blissful look on his face, clearly just reaching his peak. 

“Seriously, Nick? It was only thirty seconds,” Finnick laughed as an embarrassed Nick pulled out of Gideon. “You’re a quickie? Here, let me show you how to do it.” Finnick pushed Nick aside and pushed himself easily inside the red fox. Even though Nick was just inside the walls were tight and hot around him. He could understand how that did Nick in so fast. He gripped the large fox’s hips and thrust in at a steady pace. Nick watched on the side, feeling a bit left out until Gideon grabbed him and with a display of great strength lifted the other red fox on his stomach. There Nick found Gideon’s length back for more attention. While Finnick thrust into the tubby vulpine Nick gasped, the wider girth beginning to stretch him. He took it slow, listening to Gideon’s moan as a sign he was doing good. He sunk as far as he could, stopping just as the fat knot at the base. 

Placing a paw on both of Nick’s hips Gideon lifted the smaller red fox up and thrust him back down on himself as if he was some kind of toy he would be using on himself. Nick gave whimpered groans with each thrust, feeling the thick rod stretching deeper and deeper inside of him. The apartment was filled with the slaps of flesh colliding and the moans of each respective vulpine coming closer to their peak. Gideon was the first to lose it, another huge load gushing and spilling out of Nick. Feeling the Gideon’s tightening on his length drove Finnick over the edge, spilling his seed deep in the largest fox. Nick was last, being kindly stroked off by Gideon. Upon reaching his peak Nick gave a low whimper and fired his ropes down on Finnick below him. The fennec snarled at being coated in thick, heavy liquid but he was still stuck inside Gideon so there was nothing he could do but listen to Nick’s heavy sighs and feel another thick rope soak the fur between his ears. 

“D-damn. I’m done for the night, boys.” Gideon, still without any pants and still inside Nick passed out on the couch. Soon after Finnick did the same, his member slipping out and leaving Gideon dripping his fluids. 

“Well. Fine then..” Nick grumbled. With a deep breath he pulled himself off the larger fox’s girth with a pop and a gush of cum leaking out of him. 

“Guess we’ll just clean this all up in the morning…..” Nick yawned, crawling and cuddling between Finnick and Gideon before passing out as well.


	9. Chapter 9

As morning came, the sun brought it’s beaming light along with it. One line of light in particular shined down onto Finnick’s face, rousing the fennec from his sleep. Opening his eyes slowly, he gave a yawn and stretched. He was still a bit groggy but there was something that felt off to him. Reaching down to scratch himself made him realize why he felt so weird, his eyes lowering to his lack of pants and even underwear. A puff of air blowing in his ear made him jump but looking over revealed that it was Nick pressed close to him, still asleep. The red fox was also missing clothes on his bottom half. Looking past him Finnick stifled a gasp upon seeing that Gideon had an arm wrapped around Nick, the heavier fox lacking any clothes at all. 

“Hey. Hey, Nick,” Finnick nudges his paw against Nick’s shoulder. Slowly the prodded fox opened his eyes, yawning and stretching as well. 

Nick’s eyes slowly looked around to the other foxes around him, but he kept a relaxed look on his muzzle. “Morning, Finny. Did you have fun last night?”

Finnick tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what the other fox was referring to. As he attempted to think about it images of the things they did resurfaced in his mind. It clicked all at once, the drinks they had and the things they did after that. They were a little fuzzy, but he was sure what had happened the night before. 

While Finnick was thinking Nick looked down at the couch they were looking on and gave a small sigh. “Hmm. Yeah, I’m pretty sure I can get those stains out..”

“Yeah, whatever. But about him?” Finnick motioned towards Gideon, still fast snoring away on the edge of the couch. 

“Eh, let’s just wait for him to wake up,” Nick shrugged before he got up and gave another stretch. Seeing Finnick’s pants near his feet he reached down and picked them up, handing them to the fennec. 

“Uh, thanks.” Finnick mumbled, a blush creeping across his muzzle. Getting up as well, Finnick hopped off the couch, searching for and finding his boxers and shirt. 

“You know, last night was amazing,” Nick smiled, picking up his pants. 

“Uh-huh,” Finnick said, averting his gaze from Nick bending over to pick up his clothes. 

Nick could tell that something was bothering Finnick, he was acting off ever since he woke up. “What’s wrong, Finn?”

Finnick put his boxers on but threw his pants on the couch. “I’m sure that last night was…great. But I—We were all drunk off our asses. I can just barely remember what we did. I guess I don’t know how to feel.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better; you were great last night anyways.” Nick smirked, pulling his boxers up and covering himself. 

“Really?” Finnick perked up, his tail wagging just a bit. 

“Really. Gideon was good too but you were a total monster last night. You broke both of us in, don’t you remember that?”

Finnick’s tail wagged even harder, the memories in his mind becoming clearer. He slowly stepped closer to Nick and lifted his arms. Nick recognized the sign and lifted the smaller fox up. Reaching forwards and pulling him close, Finnick brought their muzzles together into a kiss. 

Gideon stirred from his sleep, yawning and opening his eyes. Sitting up, the first thing he saw was Nick and Finnick locking lips passionately. “Hey, boys.” Gideon greeted them in a tired voice. “Any of you guys remember last night?” He looked down to see himself lacking any clothes and his eyes widened. Quickly he got up from the couch and attempted to search for his clothes. Once he did so and put them on Gideon promptly made his way for the front door of the apartment. 

“I appreciate bein’ invited over and all…” Gideon said. “But I have…things to do back home.” He gripped the doorknob but hesitated before he actually left. 

“Uh, guys…” Gideon said, his ears lowering. “How about we just keep this a secret between us?”

Within a few minutes Nick and Finnick were busy cleaning and scrubbing out any stains left on the couch from the events taken place the night before. After about thirty minutes they had finally cleaned the couch from all stains and smells. 

Laying back on the other couch Finnick gave a sigh. “Hey, Nick. Let me ask you something.”

“Hmm?”

“I ain’t recognized it last night in the dark but this is the same place Judy lives in, right?” Finnick asked. “Which apartment does she live in?”

“The third floor, right above us. She lives in the third room. Why?” Nick asked. 

“I would have for Judy to peek out the door to see Gideon stumbling out with that look on his face,” Finnick stifled a laugh at the thought. 

“Maybe we should pay her a visit. I never told her that we got a place to live. She’s lost her mind when she finds out it’s just a floor apart,” Nick grinned at the thought. “Wait until you meet her neighbors, they’re two deer or whatever that do nothing but argue all day!”

“That’s…terrible,” Finnick shrugged, knowing he wouldn’t be able to handle a setting like that for long. Nick gave a small laugh, leaning down to pick the fennec up. 

“Hey! Goddammit, Nick! Put me down!” the small fox struggled in the other fox’s grip. 

“Okay.” Nick smiled, planting a kiss on Finnick’s forehead and setting him down on the floor. 

“Sometimes you get on my damn nerves…” Finnick mumbled as he made his way for the bathroom. 

“Come on, you know you love it,” Nick teased. 

“Hmm. Whatever,” Finnick shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

Following Nick’s suggestion made earlier, he and Finnick were walking up the stairs to the third floor. More specifically Nick was carrying the fennec while we walked up to the third floor. Upon reaching it Finnick was set back down to walk on his own, something the fennec was a little upset about doing. 

All that was left was the short walk to the third door and knock on the door. 

“Who is it?!” a voice answered that wasn’t Judy’s. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Finnick yelled back at the hostile voice. 

“We’re her neighbors!” One of the voices shouted back. The door marked as number four opened, revealing two deer-like animals staring back at the two foxes. 

“So, who are you two anyway?” Nick asked them both. 

“I’m Bucky and this is my husband Pronk!” the kudu gestured to the oryx standing next to him. “We’re very loud and We’re not apologizing for it!” Without another word the door was slammed shut. 

“Are they gone yet?!” the voice of Pronk was heard through the wall. 

“How am I supposed to know?!” Bucky shouted back. 

“Quiet! You won’t know unless you listen for them!”

“Well, it’s hard to hear anything over your voice!”

“Oh, whatever! You’re way louder than me, Buck!”

“Oh yeah?! Well…You’re the reason that sweet old badger moved away!”

“I specifically remember her telling _you_ to be quiet!”

The noise boomed and echoed through the hallway; their voices were clear and unfiltered as if the door wasn’t even there. Both Nick and Finnick winced as the yelling continued, only getting louder and angrier with each rebuttal. 

“Good grief they talk to each other like that all the time?” Nick groaned. 

“I’d rip my own ears off,” Finnick agreed, crossing his arms. “Hey!! We can all hear you dickheads!!”

The yelling from the other couple quickly ceased, leaving a silence throughout the entire floor. Suddenly the door burst open, both Buck and Pronk stepping out into the hallway. 

“Okay…We had a little talk and we’d like to reintroduce ourselves,” Bucky said in an unexpected calm tone of voice. 

“My name is Buck Oryx-Antlerson and this is my loving husband Pronk Oryx-Antlerson,” Bucky introduced, extending his hoof to shake Nick’s paw.

“Uh…Okay.” Nick blinked and extended his paw and shook with the smiling kudu. “I’m Nick and he’s Finnick. Judy Hopps is a good friend of ours.”

“Well if she comes by we’ll—Oh, look! She comes now,” both Bucky and Pronk pointed simultaneously. Judy walked down the hall, Gideon walking alongside her. The fox and rabbit were happily talking and laughing as they approached the others. 

“Hmm? Oh, hey Nick!” Judy greeted.

“Hey, Judes. We were just looking for ya,” Nick grinned at her. 

“Hey, Gid. Guess you made it home okay, huh?” Finnick asked, tilting his head towards the larger fox. 

“Y-yeah. Made it home just fine. T-thanks for worryin’ about me,” Gideon chuckled awkwardly. 

Pronk cleared his throat, focusing everyone’s attention on him and Bucky. 

“It was really great to meet you guys but since you got what you came for we’ll just…” Bucky and Pronk stepped into their apartment and quickly slammed the door shut. 

“Well…How are things?” Nick asked, changing the subject. 

“Great! Gideon dropped by and we went out for ice cream,” Judy beamed, pressed against the thick fox. 

“Aw, isn’t that cute. We spent the morning cleaning—”

“The couch!” Nick interrupted, giving Finnick a quick glance. “We spent the morning cleaning our new couches because…we moved here!”

“What? Really?” Judy gasped. “When?”

“It was last night. I bought the place a few days ago and we’re finally breaking the place in,” Nick explained. “We’re on the second floor, room five.”

“Just warn us before you come over,” Finnick said, tapping a foot against the carpet. 

“Duly noted,” Judy nodded, fishing out her keys to open her apartment door. 

“You guys wanna drop by?” Judy asked. 

“We still got a few things to unpack…But thanks anyways,” Finnick huffed, looking away. 

“Alright then. See you guys later,” Judy waved. 

“Come on, Big Guy,” Nick grunted, lifting Finnick up in preparation to carry him back down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, Nick! I’m going out for a little bit,” Finnick said. He was already at the door, his sunglasses held in his paw.

“Aw, but what’ll I do while you’re gone?” the question was asked in a baby-like voice by Nick, enjoying the look of irritation growing on the fennec’s face.

“Use your damn imagination,” Finnick reached for the doorknob and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. 

Left all by himself, Nick looked around the apartment. Aside from the couches and coffee table there was not much to decorate the living space and give it a homey look. The same issue applied to the kitchen and even the single bedroom. 

Nick got up from the couch, walking past the kitchen, and down the short hallway. He grabbed the doorknob of the bedroom, turned it and pushed it open. It was a relatively small space, all four walls were the exact same, giving the room a box-like appearance. All that stood in the space were the mattress and a single dresser, both left behind by the previous tenants. Unlike the other rooms, there were things in the bedroom. Mostly his and Finnick’s clothes, the red fox’s shirts and pants were neatly put away in the closet while the fennec’s were laying wherever he threw them. With a shrug Nick stepped over the discarded shirts and shorts and threw himself on the bare mattress. 

Reaching into his pocket, Nick pulled out his phone and clicked the power button. A small smile spread across his muzzle seeing the wallpaper was an image he had taken of him and Finnick at a bar. It was a day that Nick often thought about, especially whenever he used his phone. Now feeling a bit curious, Nick clicked on his galley and scrolled through the many photos stored there. He changed the layout to sort them all into folders by year. Flicking down as far as he could the fox came to the last folder. But instead of being titled by whatever year it was taken in the folder was named WON’T FORGET. With a press of his digit the folder was opened, revealing a single photo. Once he took a good look at it a gasp escaped his lips. It was a photo of him and Finnick in front of a fountain. 

The quality obviously showed that this picture was taken by a phone much older than the one it was now stored on. The image showed both foxes smiling, their fur was soaked and ruffled. 

_This was taken, like, twelve years ago,_ Nick thought to himself.

* * *

“Are you gonna stare at that thing all day?” a seventeen year old Nick groaned. 

“Hell yeah I am! This phone is gonna get me all the bitches,” an 18 year old Finnick grinned, holding the device in his paw. 

NIck rolled his eyes and kept walking. The duo were walking through an outdoor mall plaza, looking for a new way to make money. But instead of making anything Finnick spent what he had left on a brand new flip phone. 

“Look, Finnick. Are we gonna make some money or not?” Nick asked, getting frustrated. All he got in response was Finnick’s snickering, staring into the phone’s screen.

He was about to say something else, turning to face the smaller fox. Once he did an idea popped into his head. 

“Y’know, Finnick. You look just like a little kid, obsessed with a new toy.”

Finnick’s gaze rose to meet the fox’s. “I don't know what you’re talking about.”

“Hey, look at that!” Nick grabbed Finnick’s shoulder and pointed at a vixen sitting in front of an outdoor cafe. 

“Damn!” Finnick exclaimed. Nick saw an opportunity, swiping the phone while the fennec was distracted. Before Finnick could react Nick was already running off. 

“Nick. Give it back, you dick!” Finnick yelled, chasing after him. 

Nick ran to the fountain at the center of the plaza, knowing Finnick wasn’t far behind. Soon the two foxes were locked into a game of sorts. Whenever Finnick ran to one side, Nick ran to the other. 

“If you want your phone back, you’re gonna have to go through,” Nick laughed, referring to the fountain separating the two. Finnick growled, balled his paws into fists and dashed through the fountain. Nick was taken by surprise and was tackled by the smaller mammal. He quickly recovered from his shock, the phone still clutched in his paw. He stood up and jumped in the fountain, making sure to hold the device away from any of the flowing water. 

“Come on, Finnick. All you gotta do is grab it!”

Finnick dashed forwards once again and in one swift motion snatched the phone back from Nick. Both foxes were soaked from the shenanigans. 

“Okay..” Finnick panted. “You got my attention.”

“I gotta admit,” Nick sighed. “That phone is pretty sweet.”

“Ugh, I hope you didn’t smudge the camera…” Finnick mumbled. “Hey, you wanna take a picture?”

After a few failed attempts the two finally managed to take a decent picture. While Finnick was looking it over Nick was chuckling to himself. 

“What?” Finnick asked, looking up at him. 

“You’re so cute when you’re upset,” Nick said, leaning down to pinch Finnick’s cheek.

“Hey! G-get the fuck off me!” Finnick yelled, shoving the fox back into the fountain. 

“Fine. Whatever. Jeez.” The reeling fox mumbled.

* * *

As far as Nick could remember, that was the first time he called Finnick cute to his face. 

The fox’s ears perked up, hearing the door being unlocked. He quickly pressed the home button and closed the gallery. 

“Hey, Nick. I’m back!” Finnick announced. 

Nick rushed into the living room, lifted the fennec, spun him around and finally hugged his close. 

“I missed you so much..” Nick mumbled. 

“Damn, I was only gone like…ten minutes.” Finnick grumbled in the other fox’s grasp.


	12. Chapter 12

Finnick was still fast asleep but Nick was up just at dawn, planning to meet with Judy and the two would go off together for work. He grunted as he pulled up his pants and fastened his belt. The small noises coming from the belt made Finnick stir in his sleep. Seeing this Nick made his motions careful and slow. Usually he would take a moment to look at how cute the small sleeping fox looked but he had to make sure he was ready for this day in particular. With one last glance at Finnick, Nick tiptoed out of the bedroom.

All that was left for Nick was to grab his sunglasses off the coffee table and ease his way out of the front door. He made sure to lock the door behind him and strolled down the hallway towards the stairs. Down in the lobby he found Judy waiting for him. 

“Hey, Nicky.” She greeted him with a pep in her voice. 

“Hiya, Carrots. You seem pretty happy,” Nick grumbled with a stretch and yawn. 

“Well? You ready to go?” The bunny asked, twirling her keys in her paw. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go, fuzzfoot.”

The next few minutes were spend by both fox and rabbit making terrible animal puns back and forth. It was only when Judy pulled into the ZPD’s parking lot that the two finally stopped and stepped out, preparing themselves for work. Nick especially gave himself an inner pep talk, lately there had been a string of crimes around the area. They were petty crimes, but crimes nonetheless. 

“So today’s the day you actually get started around here, huh?” As the two walked side by side Judy sensed the fox’s dreary mood and tried her best to cheer him up. 

Nick sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. “Hopefully it’ll be worth it after two days of complete boredom.”

“Come on, Nick. I had to go through it too.”

“Uh, no. You came in and took in a missing otter case, found the other missing mammals, you became a hero, learned from _and_ fixed your mistakes. And by doing all that you became an ever bigger hero. Any of that ringing a bell?” Nick recounted. 

The duo stopped just outside the two doors. Judy looked up at Nick and gave him another smile. “And I couldn’t have done any of it without you.”

Nick smiled as well, placing his paw on the door. “You know…I’m pretty sure they’re gonna make a movie about you.”

Together the rabbit and fox entered the main entrance of the ZPD side by side. Thanks to the bunny’s words the vulpine was in a much better mood. 

“Hey! Officers Hops and Wilde, both of you are supposed to report to case assignment,” Clawhauser called to the two of them. The two friends looked at one another and made did as they were told, heading for case assignment. 

Once all officers had taken their seat Chief Bogo wasted no time handing out assignments. 

“We got a huge amount over the weekend,” Bogo boomed. “All the info you need will be in the case files…” Judy and Nick were given separate cases, something neither of them were expecting. Both walked out of the room, exchanging info about them. 

“I got a case of hit-and-run. Suspect is unknown, but it has some leads and some suspects..” Judy summed up the gist of it and flipped through a few more pages. 

“I got..ooh…A drug bust,” Nick blinked. “This should be interesting.” He read the details aloud to the curious bunny. 

“Apparently there’s a gang of raccoons in Tundra Town. We finally got the evidence that they are shipping it to Sahara Square. Looks like we found out where they’re making it, too.” He flipped a bit further, until he landed on the last page. “Hmm, it says the ZPD have been trying to get these guys for 5 years now.”

“Oh, you’re talking about the Hood Masks?” Judy asked, the details sounding very familiar. 

“You know about this?”

“Yeah. They’re a pretty notorious gang. Apparently their leader, who goes by the name of Ringtale, works pretty closely with Mr. Big,” Judy explained. 

“Well if you know so much about this how come you’re not on this case? This is my first case and it’s some drug bust. Shouldn’t I be dishing out parking tickets or something?” A rise of panic came from the fox’s voice. Was he ready for something like this? What would happen to him if something went wrong?

“Don’t worry, you’ll have backup. It comes with these kind of assignments,” Judy assured him. “Clearly Bogo trusts that you can handle it. I mean, you helped me solve the whole missing mammals case. That shows you’re more capable than you think.”

Nick took a deep breath and gave a slow exhale. “Alright, I’ll give it my best shot.”

“Okay then,” Judy said. “Well, I got a hit-and-runner to catch.” With those final words she scampered off out the front doors. 

“Go get em flat foot,” Nick encouraged.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick reviewed his case once again, still reeling from the knowledge that he would be accompanying the ZPD SWAT team. Judy’s words echoed in his head over and over. 

_They’re a pretty notorious gang. Apparently their leader, who goes by the name of Ringtale, works pretty closely with Mr. Big._

The fox just shook his head and scoffed, setting the file down on his desk. 

_This is crazy. This is insane. Can I even go through with this?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a white wolf, looking around. His eyes landed on the fox and narrowed. “Are you Wilde?”

“Y-yeah, I am.” Nick nodded, placing a paw on his desk. 

“We’re ready for you. Just follow me,” the wolf made a motion with his paw for Nick to follow. The fox gulped but still followed after the lupine.

Not soon after he was off to Tundra Town. Instead of taking a standard police car, he rode in the van with the other members of the SWAT. Even though he was surrounded by fellow officers there was a feeling of unease that wouldn’t leave him. Most of the animals that surrounded him were bears and wolves, mammals more suited for colder climates. 

“So..?” Nick asked. “What I am doing? I mean, I know what you guys do but what am I going to do?”

“Don’t worry,” the white wolf from earlier spoke to him. “We’ll be doing most of the work. Once we’re done all you have to do is read them their rights.”

“Really?” Nick asked, feeling a bit relieved. “Is that all?”

“Well, it is a bit more than that. But in your case, yeah that’s it. We have all the info and evidence we need so it should all go pretty easy. Well, as easy as these things can go. Get in, make the arrests and get out.” The wolf explained. 

“Hmm. Alright,” Nick mused to himself. 

The squad van passed the border separating Tundra Town and central Zootopia. The air around them quickly turned colder. Nick shivered a bit, waiting for his body to adjust, his breath now being seen in the air as small puffs. Looking around Nick could see that the others were affected by the climate change. Some snuck a quick shiver, others let out puffs of their breath, watching it swirl and disappear. 

The van jerked and stopped. All the units stood up, looked at one another and nodded. Some kind of code or signal that Nick didn’t fully understand. The wolf nodded as well and turned to the confused fox. “We’re gonna get out there and secure the perimeter.”

As they began to file out of the van Nick looked out one of it’s windows. It was just a small shed. It’s shingles were stripped from the roof. The shed itself was made of rusted metal, a mix of brown and red. The side Nick could see had two windows, one of them broken. There was a ‘Keep Out’ sign that made the fox chuckle. Totally inconspicuous. 

He continued to watch as one by one each squad member deployed from the van and took their place, some where setting up lights and barricades while the others were forming a circle.

“Hey,” the wolf called. “Ready to go?”

“Sure, uh. Your name is..?” Nick asked.   
“Thomas,” the wolf answered proudly. “But friends call me Fangs.”

“Why’s that?” Nick chuckled. 

“It’s a long story, we can talk about that later.” Fangs smiled. His smile revealed that his fangs were remarkably thicker and longer than any other wolf Nick had ever seen. “Oh, yeah! Here, you’ll need one of these.” He reached down and tossed Nick a bulletproof vest. 

“Uh, thanks.” Nick replied. He looked down at the vest, shrugged and put it on.


	14. Chapter 14

“Didn’t I tell you it would be easy?” Fangs chuckled. 

“Heh. Yeah, I guess.” Nick shrugged. 

They were in the locker room, just coming back from the ride back. The fox’s thoughts were all about what happened. Seeing the SWAT surround the place, he was the one to tell them the Hood Masks to come out with their paws up. And when they didn’t that’s when Fangs and the rest made their move. The wolf was right behind the polar bear that easily kicked the door down. Nick didn’t see what happened after that but from the words of the SWAT members talking on the way back the twelve raccoons were all shaking in their fur at the sight of them. And just like they were told, they all put their paws up and were finally arrested one by one. 

For Nick there was a strange anticlimactic feeling within him. He expected much more, especially when he was handed a bulletproof vest. All that worry and fear he carried on the ride there felt like it was for nothing. Everything went fine, perfectly even.

Nick was sitting on the bench with Fangs sitting beside him. “I gotta admit, I was expecting it to go very differently.”

“Yeah, we were lucky this time.” Fangs stretched his arms and stood up. “It's weird to want something like a crazy shootout to happen, isn’t it?”

Nick nodded and stood up as well. “Sounds a bit messed up, but yeah.”

Fangs gave a nod as well and reached down to lift his shirt up over his head. Nick gasped and drew his eyes away from the wolf. 

“Hey, is something wrong?” Fangs asked, noticing the fox’s averted gaze. “We’re all guys here, right? You’ve been in a public shower before, right?”

“N-no. I haven’t,” Nick shook his head and opened a locker to throw his stuff in. 

Fangs placed a paw on his shoulder and gave him another smile. “Don’t worry too much about it. I can help you through it if you want.”

Nick just gave a nod, another gasp coming from him as in a quick motion the wolf pulled down both his pants and boxers. Nick just followed the wolf’s words and pulled his own shirt up and over his head. Keeping his eyes towards the ceiling the fox grabbed at the clothes at his waistline and pulled them down. With a quick breath the fox lowered his gaze and looked at Fangs grinning at him. 

“See? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about!” Fangs chuckled. He grabbed two towels and gave one of them to Nick. “These will be waiting for us when we’re done.” The wolf continued, referring to their belongings in the lockers. 

“O-okay. I’ll just follow your lead,” Nick crossed his arms around his chest. 

Fangs nodded and stepped closer to Nick, keeping eye contact with him. “I’ll be right beside you, Red. I was worried about it my first time, too. The first time is always the toughest and once you get through it you’ll see it isn’t that bad.” The fox didn’t know why he felt so awkward or self conscious about being nude. It wasn’t the first time he was without clothes in front of others, far from it. But there was something different about these circumstances. Maybe it was him being in a relationship that made the idea of glancing at the wolf seem like some kind of filthy act. 

The ivory furred lupine led Nick to a door on the right wall of the locker room. Fangs opened it and allowed Nick to step in first. Slowly the fox walked into what was a large bathroom. There were four sinks on the wall to the left and opposite to that on the wall across stood a row of urinals of different heights. Fangs patted Nick’s back and walked past the objects mounted on the opposite walks. Nick continued to follow behind him, passing by a few stalls and entering a hallway. And finally, at the very back of it all was the showers. The left, right and wall across the one Nick came from had six showers even spaced out on them. But there were two things that really struck the fox. The first thing was that the showers lacked any stalls between them, being completely open. The second was that he and Fangs were the only ones in the showers at the moment.

Fangs came forward and placed his towel on one of the racks. Nick slowly walked up to the stall next to Fangs and did the same. “Lucky for us that we got here when it’s empty. But the other guys should be here soon. I know a lot of them look pretty intimidating, but they’re all great guys.”

As if one cue the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard, along with them were two burly voices. Into the showers stepped two bears, one a grizzly and the other a polar. 

“They were shaking out of their fur!” The grizzly gave a friendly punch to the polar’s shoulder and gave a deep, hearty laugh. 

“One of them passed out before he even got in the cruiser,” the polar bear said, only adding to the other bear’s laughter. 

“Hey! Alan! Dave!” Catching Nick off guard, Fangs walked away from the showers to greet the two bears. “We were wondering where you guys were.”

“It took a while to get them all in the holding cells. The poor guys wouldn’t stop squirming,” the polar bear known as Dave chuckled. “The other guys should be on their way.”

The grizzly nodded at his friend's words but his attention shifted to the fox who turned around, watching them from a distance. “I see the new guy is here.”

“Yeah, his name is Nick. Don’t worry about him, turns out he’s a first timer.” Fangs informed the two bears. 

“Oh, really?” A grin spread across the grizzly called Alan’s muzzle. “Then let me handle this.”

An unsure look flashed across the wolf’s face. “I don’t know. You can get pretty intense. You might scare the poor guy off.”

“Hmm, I think you should let him try.” Dave spoke, backing the other bear up. 

“Alright, but just dial it back a bit, okay?” The bear just nodded but he took the wolf’s words in mind as he lumbered towards Nick. 

Nick noticed this and felt his heart pound upon seeing the large animal marching towards him, the whole situation was only made worse by the fact the grizzly was wearing nothing at all, his towel being draped over his shoulder. The fox gave a nervous gulp as the bear finally stopped, looming over him. 

“Hey, I heard you’re the new guy around here,” the bear spoke in a gruff tone. He outstretched his paw and introduced himself. “The name’s Alan.” Nick saw the outstretched paw and saw that there was nothing outwardly threatening about the larger predator but there was still something preventing him from shaking the bear’s paw. 

“Is something wrong?” Alan asked, feeling a bit offended. 

“N-no. I’m glad to meet you,” Nick gained focus by looking up and meeting the ursid’s gaze. “It’s just…You’re really close and I’m much shorter than you and it’s pretty much…In my face.”

The bear looked down, realizing what Nick met and gave another deep laugh. After catching his breath he stepped back a bit and Nick gladly shook his paw, a smile growing on the fox’s muzzle. He had to admit it was a bit funny, and laughing with the bigger animal made him feel more at ease.

“You were the bears in the SWAT van, right? I heard those Hood Masks were scared to death of you guys,” Nick chuckled. 

The bear laughed again. “They sure were! From there clear to here. They never stopped shaking, even those thick coats they were wearing!”

“Looks like the two of you are getting along,” the polar bear stepped up to stand alongside Alan. “The name’s Dave.”

“Nice to meet you too, Dave.” Nick greeted. 

“Hey, are you gonna be doing that the whole time?” Alan asked Nick. 

The fox was confused as to what the grizzly was talking about. “What do you mean?”

“You gonna keep staring up at us? You’re gonna strain your neck like that,” Alan warned him. 

As much as Nick knew they were right, he couldn’t just bring himself to lower his gaze. The poor fox’s eye level was the same height as both bear’s waists. “Yeah, but I would be looking right at it and doesn’t that bother you guys.”

“Oh, I get it…” the said bear in a low voice, almost like a growl. “You wanna know what the saying here in the showers is?”

The fox shook his head and the grizzly was almost too happy to answer his own question. “We’re all men here and we let it all hang out.” The polar bear beside him nodded and Alan continued. “Here in the showers we walk around wild and free. And yeah, sometimes we take a peek at one another, but both Dave and I got a wife at home. But here we know we're surrounded by other guys and instead of repelling one another we instead embrace each other's presence and our bodies.”

“Hmm, I think I get it.” Nick nodded. Huh, it’s just like the naturalist club. And with that comparison made in his mind something in mind clicked and he found himself lowering his gaze and found himself unbothered by the ursid’s sheath and balls staring back at him. 

“See? We’re all guys here. The more you hang out around here the more you’ll see guys just going about their business and sometimes even comparing one another.” Dave explained.

“Well, I don’t think I can compare with you guys.” Nick chuckled. 

Alan laughed again and more footsteps were heard. More the SWAT members were arriving, two wolves, another bear and a tiger stepped into the room. Thanks to Alan, Dave and Fangs Nick was quickly introduced to each and every one of them. Soon all the guys were exchanging their own point of view of the bust that happened earlier. 

“I still can’t believe it. After five years we finally got them!” the tiger pumped his fist in the air and gave an excited growl. “We were the ones to do it!” The other animals all joined in with their own cheers and growls. 

While that was happening Fangs and Nick were standing underneath their respective running shower, finally cleaning themselves off. A small noise of comfort escaped the fox’s lips as he felt the warm water running down his fur. He was more than happy to heat up after spending so much time in the freezing Tundra Town. 

“It’s great isn’t it?” Nick looked over to see Fangs scrubbing soap in his chest fur. “Nothing’s better than a hot shower after coming back from Tundra Town.” He lifted his arms to let the water wash away the soap. “Hey, Red. Can you help me out? I got a little trouble reaching my back.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Nick agreed, still enjoying the warmth swirling around him. Ge stepped closer to the wolf, grabbing the soap in his paws and scrubbing it on the wolf’s back. 

A deep sigh came from the wolf. “Thanks. Nick. You know, back washing how we build bonds around here.”

“Really?” Nick chuckled, raising his paws to get between the lupine’s shoulders. “Maybe I should try this out on Finnick them.”

“Hmm? Who’s Finnick?” Fangs asked, a curious tone in his voice. 

Nick gave another chuckle. “Heh. Finnick’s my very small and very angry boyfriend.”

The wolf’s ears perked hearing those words. “Ah, so you’ve found yourself someone? Good for you, Red.”

Nick finished up on the wolf and removed his paws. “That should do it.”

Fangs turned to Nick and gave him a grin. “Thanks, I owe you one.”

Soon the wolf and fox were in the locker room along with a few other animals. Nick was still drying his fur with his towel while Fangs opened the locker to get his clothes out. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was right but seemed like something was bothering the wolf. 

“Something wrong?” Nick asked, opening his locker. 

“Uh, yeah actually. C-can I be real with you for a second?” Fangs asked after putting on his boxers. His face had a grim seriousness to it that Nick wasn’t prepared for, usually seeing him smiling. 

“Sure,” Nick said, without even considering what the wolf would even tell him. 

“Things have been kinda rough for me lately,” Fangs sighed, looking down at the stone tiled flooring. “It’s been months since me and my boyfriend, Sammy, broke up…I thought I was over it but he was a fox, too. You look just like him. I’m sorry if that sounds weird.”

“No, it’s fine. You mind if I ask what happened?” Nick asked.

“We just kinda…drifted apart,” Fangs shrugged and pulled out a white shirt with a blue star in the center of it. 

Nick put on his regular leaf-patterned shirt and brown pants. The only object left in the locker was his phone, the notification light blinking. He picked it up, unlocked it and read the message left for him. 

**Hey, Nick. How did it go?**

Nick gave a small chuckle and sent a reply. 

**It went great, thanks :)**

A small little bubble appeared and a new replay appeared on screen.

**Finnick is trying to reach you. You should check up on him.**

The fox checked his other notifications and found five missed calls from Finnick and text he left. 

**Are you alright**

Nick quickly typed a reply, imaging that Finnick was worrying himself to death. 

**I’m fine. What’s wrong**

A bubble appeared and after a few seconds a new message appeared

**Judy told me you were going on some kind of mission with the swat. Why didn’t you tell me?**

Nick typed another message

**Calm down. I’m just fine.**

But what if something had gone wrong? How would I have known. The message was quickly typed by the fennec. 

**Alright, alright. I’m not gonna do this over the phone.**

Nick sighed and placed his phone in his pocket. “Sorry about that,” he apologized. “My boyfriend is apparently upset with me.”

“Oh boy,” Fangs chuckled. “What happened?”

“I kinda forgot to tell Finnick that I went on a SWAT mission. Now he’s kinda freaking out,” Nick sighed. 

“Hmm, maybe I should talk to him.” 

Nick blinked in surprise and eyed the wolf. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah, I mean I’m an official officer of the ZPD SWAT. If he hears that I was with you and everything went fine he might calm down a bit.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Why are you interested in little ol’ me?” Nick questioned playfully. 

“Honestly…” Thomas gave a sigh and scratched the back of his neck. “My last boyfriend was always worried about me when he heard I was on the SWAT. He couldn’t stand the thought of something bad happening to me.”

“One day I was shot in the shoulder and was rushed to the ER. He met me there and I was so happy to see him. But he wasn’t happy to see me. He told me that I was being reckless with my life and our relationship. He couldn’t stand the thought of me going out on a mission and never coming back…So once I was better, he left. He never looked back, but I could tell that it hurt him to walk away from what we had.”

“Oh…” Nick gave a heavy exhale. “So you don’t want to see me and Finnick fall apart like that, too.”

Fangs nodded and stood up. “Police work can be dangerous, yeah. But I joined the force because I want to leave the world better than how I came into it. I knew how dangerous it could be, but sometimes you can forget that the ones who care about you can be scared that something can happen. And just like my Sammy they may want you to stop for your sake more than theirs.”

“Huh. I never thought of it like that…” Nick nodded, thinking about the wolf’s words and the weight they carried.  
“Yeah, me and Sammy had a good run but it’s over now and I’m still trying to move on. And I’d be lying if I said I still don’t care about him.” Fangs chuckled a bit and closed his locker. 

“Come on,” he gave Nick his trademark smile. “We’re gonna fix all this before it begins.”


	15. Chapter 15

Once the day was over Fangs offered Nick a ride home since Finnick was still mad at him. The entire walk through the parking lot, the wolf was doing his best to convince Nick that everything was going to go fine. But the fox’s mind could not help but imagine the worst situations. 

Fangs’ car was like his personality given physical form. The paintwork was a very dark hue of blue and the tires were, of all things, white walled. When the fox asked what was up with a combination like that Fangs just laughed and said ‘It looked perfect for me, and that was all that mattered.’ Stepping inside the front seats were covered by a soft fabric and a little air freshener hung from the mirror. Despite how clean the front looked, the wolf’s personality once again shined through, there were many balled up wrappers and papers clearly thrown in the back without much care.

After giving the wolf directions, he and Nick rode mostly in silence. The vulpine didn’t mean to be so quiet, but his thoughts were solely about Finnick. Even though he thought the fennec was overreacting he still felt bad for making him worry. As they slowly pulled in the parking lot of The Grand Pangolin Arms Nick felt himself tensing but slowly inhaled, followed by an exhale. 

“I’m gonna go in there first and try to clear things up. Just hang back here for a second or two,” Nick told Fangs, getting a nod in response. “We’re on the second floor, door number four.”

“Just do what you gotta do,” Fangs encouraged as Nick stepped out of the car and into the apartments. 

Nick waltzed his way through the lobby and dashed up the stairs, only stopping when he reached the second floor. Speed walking down the hall while reaching for his keys, the fox made it to door four. He pushed the key into the lock and slowly turned it, along with the knob. Once he opened the door the fox nearly jumped out of his fur. Finnick was right in front of him, standing on a step stool with a wide snarl on his muzzle. 

Of course, Nick groaned to himself. He could hear me all the way from the stairs. 

“Heya, Finn.” Nick said with a bright tone and wide smile. 

But the fennec wasn’t going for it, instead he began to tap his foot against the stool, reaching eye level with the other fox. “Were you even gonna tell me? So, you were just gonna go about your life and never tell me that you were part of the SWAT.”

“Finnick, no. I’m not part of the SWAT. They just needed an officer,” Nick pleaded.

“You couldn’t call and let me know? You couldn’t text? Look, Nick…I know you got a good thing going on, working for the fuzz and all. But being an officer and being on the SWAT are two whole separate things. Hell, I never would have known if I wasn’t for Miss Floppsy-Foot,” Finnick, despite being angry, couldn’t help but smile at his own words. 

Nick closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “I know and I’m sorry, Finnick. You’re right I should have to told you as soon as I found out. I only kept it from you cause I didn’t you to worry about me. But that sounds stupid. I won’t do something like this again.”

Nick’s words seemed to be enough to ease the fennec, his ears lowering a bit. “Alright, but I’m still pissed at you.”

Hearing those words from Finnick only made Nick laugh. “Hey, it wasn’t all bad. While I was out there I made a friend.” As if on cue, the wolf came walking up the flight of stairs. Nick made a small motion for him to approach. 

Finnick tilted his head in confusion and his eyes widened as the wolf strolled up and stopped right next to Nick.

“Who the hell is this?” Finnick growled.

“This is who I met out on the SWAT. His name is Thomas..or Fangs. He watched my back while I was out there and made sure nothing happened to me.” Nick explained.

The wolf stepped forwards and stretched his paw out. “Hey, the name’s Thomas. But you can call me Fangs…Like Nick just said,” the wolf chuckled. “I was out there with Nick and I made sure no harm came his way.”

Nick didn’t know what exactly he was expecting from Finnick, but a sudden burst of laughter wasn’t it. “You really brought one of your little cop buddies to bail your ass out?”

Nick turned away, avoiding Fangs’ gaze. He hated to admit it, but Finnick was right. He was so afraid of what the fennec would say or do that he brought someone else who he just met to bail him out. 

“Come on, Finn. I’m really trying here. I know you were really worried about me and I should have to you sooner. Is there anyway you can forgive me?” Nick asked in a dramatic tone of voice, bending on one of his knees for extra flair. 

That only made Finnick laugh again. “Alright, alright. Get the hell up, you’re giving me contact shame. You made your point.”

“I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me,” Nick smirked, standing up. “Alright, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna take Fangs back down to the entrance.”

“Well, hurry up. You’re gone way too much,” Finnick grumbled to himself, climbing down from the stool.

“So that’s Finnick. He’s…Something else,” Fangs chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Hehe. You should see him when he’s really mad,” Nick snickered. He lead the wolf back into the lobby and walked alongside him until they reached his car. Fangs soon climbed in his car and was off.

* * *

Upon returning to their apartment Nick found Finnick trying to reach a magazine that he left on top of the kitchen counter. 

“Hey, Nick. I can’t reach this! Stop staring and help me out, damn!” Finnick said with a strained growl. 

The red fox had no idea why Finnick couldn’t just use the stool he stood on top of earlier but still walked over to the counter and handed the magazine to the smaller fox. 

“Thanks, now where did you leave the bud?” Finnick asked. 

“Uh, check the bedroom.” Nick thought aloud. “Should be in the left bottom drawer.”

Finnick went into the small room and opened the drawer Nick said and sure enough there was the small bag containing the dried plant. 

“We’re gonna need more soon,” Finnick grumbled to himself, fishing the bag out of the drawer and returning to the living room. 

Together the bag of weed and the magazine was thrown on the coffee table. There was only one item left for him to get. “Come on, fuck! I can’t shit when I need it!” Finnick yelled while peeling back the couch cushions. Nick was doing his best not to laugh as the lighter, the things Finnick was searching for, was on the table. It was clearly next to the magazine and Nick had no idea how the angry animal could have missed it. He refused to tell Finnick either, just sitting back and enjoying the show.


	16. Chapter 16

“Finnick!” Nick called. “Finnick, are you alright?” The fennec in question didn’t give any response, all his attention was on the ceiling above them. 

Finally the small fox blinked and blew out the cloud of smoke he was holding onto. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” Ge gave a frown, turning his attention back to the joint held in his paw. “Well, actually…it’s just…shit.”

Nick grinned and sat back on the couch, relieved that Finnick hadn’t floated off to space. “What is it? Come on, you can tell me.”

“Sometimes I get scared, Nick.” Finnick admitted, passing the joint back to Nick. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll pass in just a few minutes,” Nick chuckled, taking a hit of his own. 

Finnick just shook his head and gave a frustrated groan. “No, it’s more than that. Ever since you joined the fuzz I get scared that one day you won’t come back from work.”

Nick’s eyes widened and he put the joint down, setting it on the ashtray.

“What do you mean, Finn?” Nick asked. He didn’t realize it at first, but his claws were gripping into the fabric of the couch.

“You know what the hell I mean, Wilde.” Finnick’s mood quickly shifted from fear to annoyance. “Something happens to you at work. What the hell am I supposed to do? What if you get shot or something? What if you don’t make it? What am I gonna do then, Nick!”

“Finnick!” Nick yelled. It was sudden and made the smaller fox nearly jump out of his fur. Nick lifted the fennec and held him up to eye level. “Look at me. Look at me, Finnick. I’m not going anywhere.”

Finnick avoided Nick’s gaze, his eye misting and his breathing became heavier. 

“You had me so scared today! When Judy told me what happened, I called, I left text after text. And for two hours I got nothing. I thought you died, you stupid motherfucker!” Finnick snarled, his voice broke as tears streamed down his muzzle. 

“I would never leave you like that,” Nick brought Finnick in close for a hug. He could hear the fennec’s sniffling and felt him holding the red fox closer. 

“I think this stuff might be a bit too strong for you,” Nick chuckled. 

Finnick wiped away his tears and started to laugh uncontrollably. Nick set him down on the couch and rolled his eyes. He picked up the joint and gave it a long, slow inhale. Filling his lungs with as much as they could carry, the red fox held onto it for a few seconds before blowing it back in the fennec’s face. 

“Maybe we should just turn in for the night,” Nick suggested. 

“Nah, Nick. There’s something I want to do first,” Finnick chuckled deviously. 

“Oh, really? And what is—” Before the red fox could finish his sentence the fennec had already reached into his shorts, pulling them down to reveal his sheath. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Finnick asked, running a paw over his bits. 

Nick smirked and stood up. Sinking back down, he was on his knees and right between the other fox’s legs. Slowly he pulled Finnick’s shorts off, revealing his cream furred orbs as well. Recently Finnick had discovered a kink of fooling around while high. Everytime the two of them began to smoke it was only a matter of time before a tent would rise in the fennec’s shorts.

Finnick smirked and sighed as Nick ran his tongue over his sensitive sheath, coaxing the twitching rod to slide out. As it grew to half mast the fennec caressed Nick’s muzzle.

“Like what you see?” Finnick smirked. 

“Mm…I do.” Nick winked as he wrapped his lips around Finnick.

The fennec gave a pleasured sigh, feeling both the high in his head and the tingles coming from down below. He let Nick do his thing as he reclined back in the chair and closed his eyes. But soon he gave a hiss and quickly sat up. 

“Ow! Dammit, watch the fangs, Nick!” He whined, looking Nick in his glassy, red eyes.

Nick rolled those same eyes and continued. As Finnick reached his full length he bobbed his head slowly back and forth, dragging his tongue across the tip. He kept a steady pace, making contact about halfway before making his way back up to the tip. Finnick’s ears twitched as he could hear the quiet, wet sounds of Nick’s mouth doing it’s thing. 

There were many sensations Finnick was feeling all at once; he felt so warm, wet and like he was floating. He gave another sigh as Nick picked up pace, gliding his tongue further down his length and deeper into his muzzle. Soft sounds came from the red fox, feeling his own maleness throbbing through his own shorts. Finnick’s tail began to wag as he felt his inflated knot spring free from his sheath. That was a sign he wasn’t going to last much longer. Nick gagged a bit as the smaller fox began to quickly thrust himself into his muzzle. He quickly relaxed and allowed his jaws to relax, spreading his tongue wide for the fennec to hump. He could already taste the pre dripping from the quivering tip. Nick was sure it wouldn’t be long. Reaching his left arm up Nick wrapped his paw around Finnick’s slick rod and used it to add to the thrusting fox’s pleasure. 

With a grunt and deep moan Finnick gave one final thrust, forcing his knot past Nick’s paw and against his teeth. Nick gave a moan of his own, feeling the tip touching the back of his throat. Finnick looked down at his own maleness, watching his swollen knot swell and pulse. He could hear Nick swallowing the hot load from his tip. Finnick grabbed Nick’s ears and thrust into his muzzle, pushing the knot into the red fox’s muzzle. Nick gave a gag, feeling Finnick’s knot throbbing against his tongue at the tip pulsing and leaking down his throat. 

Finnick panted as his climax died down. He sighed and pushed Nick’s head back. With a wet pop and a cough from Nick, the fennec was free. His rod twitched and leaked a thin line of his thigh. Nick gasped and licked his muzzle, getting up from his knees and crashing down on the couch. 

“You gonna do something for me?” Nick asked with a pleading look in his eyes. 

Finnick rolled his eyes and groaned. “Fine.”

Nick grinned and fished his throbbing rod out of his shorts. Finnick grimaced but knew that Nick went through all that trouble and he had to repay it. He spit on the pulsing mass and used both his paws to jerk it up and down. Nick’s ears swiveled back and his tongue rolled out of his muzzle. 

“Fuck…” Nick panted, giving a small thrust in the fennec’s paws. Finnick increased his pace, wanting it to be over as quickly as possible. Nick’s knot slowly popped out and his tip was freely leaking fluids, giving Finnick the lube he needed to go even faster. Nick clutched the cushions of the couch and gave a snarl, feeling his climax approaching. 

_Come on, hurry the hell up._ Finnick jerked even faster, hearing the wet sounds, along with the pants and growls of the bigger fox.   
The fennec soon got his wish. With one grunt Nick’s rod erupted, shooting a jet of seed on the unprepared fennec’s muzzle. Finnick gave a disgusted groan as some of it got in his mouth. He was too distracted with what was in his mouth and didn’t point Nick’s maleness any other way, catching another thick spurt on his upper muzzle, his nose was coated, filling his nose with the scent of the fox’s marking. Nick gave a relaxed sigh and his rod softened as it fell from Finnick’s paws. 

“That was great,” Nick panted. 

Finnick said nothing, getting up and heading for the bathroom, leaving the fox alone to revel in the afterglow. 

A few minutes later, after Nick cleaned himself up and gave Finnick an apology the two cuddled close on the couch and were soon fast asleep in each other’s arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Gideon was pacing back and forth in his living room, waiting for the moment Judy would arrive. When the knock on the door came the fox nearly jumped out of his fur. Quickly rushing to the door and wrapping his paw around the doorknob, Gideon looked around the living room once more before opening the door. 

“Hey, Judy! W-what bring ya here?” Gideon asked, gesturing for the bunny to step inside his home. 

“Well, you kinda invited me here, remember?” Judy chuckled, knowing that her new boyfriend must be feeling pretty nervous. She couldn’t blame him either, the events of the last date they attempted still flashing in her mind. But she assured herself that something like that wouldn’t happen in Gideon’s own home. And if it did then they would have Officer Hops to deal with this time. 

“I know it ain’t much, but it’s what I call home,” Gideon stammered, taking a moment to carefully shut the door behind him. 

“Oh, Gid. It-It’s alright. I like it. It’s very…you,” Judy smiled, looking around the living room. 

She’s just tryin’ to spare my feelings, I just know it. The fox looked around his loving room again now he could see every little flaw in every corner. 

The entire look as a whole started to become more and more dreary by the minute. None of his furniture was new, most hand-me-downs from living with his folks. It wasn’t that he couldn’t afford it, rather the fox saw no need to replace everything he had when nothing was broken. But now Gideon was wishing that he went back on that thought process a long time ago. His eyes darted to his dust colored curtains, his beer stained rug and the 10 year old couch, decorated with claw marks and tears from years of wear. 

Not only did the looks of the place slip in Gideon’s eyes but so did the scent of the place. It was only when he was aware that he was not the only person in the house with him did he realize that the place reeked of stale fox. Even Gideon’s nose wrinkled upon realizing the scent was heavy and was all around him. He could only imagine what it must be like for Judy. 

“Uh, can I get you something?” Gideon felt like a complete fool, listening to the words awkwardly tumble out of his mouth. 

“Do you have any carrot soda?” Judy asked with a smile on her face. 

“Sure! Uh, just gimme a sec…” Gideon rushed off to the kitchen, leaving Judy alone in the living room. 

Looking around, Judy looked around the living room, noticing the little things such as the fact everything in the living room from the curtains, to the table and even the CRT TV all looked like they had a lot of years in them. Her eyes were drawn to the many marks littering the couch. Judging from the fact that most of the claw marks were on one side of the couch, Judy guessed that Gideon spent a lot of time on the couch, maybe even sleeping on it often.

Her musings were cut short by the ringing of Gideon’s phone from the kitchen. The fox lifted his phone from his pocket and answered the call. “Hey, Travis! What’s goin’ on?”

“Hey, hey! Slow down I can’t understand a word you're saying,” the fox said, trying to listen closely to the frantic ferret. “Uh huh. Alright! W-wait…What?! When?! Are you alright?! Don’t worry, I’ll be right there!” Gideon yelled, hanging up the phone.

“Gideon, what’s wrong?” Judy asked the fox as he returned to the living room. Her voice was calm but she could tell by the sound of Gideon’s voice on the phone that something serious had happened. 

“It’s…It’s..Ah, it’s Travis! I mean my shop! Someone broke into it, Judy! I would really appreciate your help if…” Gideon stammered.  
Judy nodded and turned back towards the front door. “Come on, Gideon. Let’s go!” She dashed out the door with Gideon quickly following behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

“Man, this looks stupid as hell,” Finnick grumbled, slipping the hood of his new costume over his head. 

“Hmm. I kinda like it. Besides, we need to change up our look from time to time. I think the zebra will bring in just as much as the elephant,” Nick smiled, watching Finnick zip up his new baby zebra costume. 

“Yeah, I guess but does it have to be so—”

“Cute?” Nick interrupted. “Yeah, I know. Now, come here to daddy.” He stretched his arms outwards towards the smaller fox. 

“..Whatever,” Finnick mumbled as he got close enough for Nick to lift him up. 

“See? Was that so hard?” A sly grin spread across the red fox’s muzzle as he gently placed Finnick in the stroller. “Besides it’s not my fault you look so adorable.”

“Hey! You’re pushing it, Wilde!” Finnick barked. 

“Alright, alright. Look, I’ll even let you pick where we go today. Who’s gonna be our lucky customers?” Nick offered. 

“Well, shit. How about we go… Uh, how about we go to the street right outside the rainforest district. I heard there are a lot of animals out there that got nothing but money to burn,” Finnick suggested.

“Hmm. It’s a ways out, but you’ve never been wrong about one of these before. Heh, I bet we’ll make a lot just from your looks alone,” Nick thought aloud. 

“That’s fine with me. Money is money and if I can get it with my looks then it makes it all the easier,” Finnick huffed through his costume. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Nick nodded before his phone began to ring from his pocket. 

“Shit, Judy. H-hey, Judes. What’s up? Alright. Okay. Uh, slow down. I can’t understand a word you’re saying. Wait, really? Alright, I guess I’ll have to come down there. Yes, Judy I will… I’m not home right now. And by the sound of your voice I don’t think I really have time to… Alright, alright. I’m coming!” Nick said before hanging up. 

“Hey, Finnick. I’m really sorry, but Judy has this emergency that she needs me of all people to come down there for. Apparently blueberry boy got his shop broken into,” Nick explained. 

“What the fuck does the have to do with us?” Finnick asked, obviously pissed off. 

“I don’t even know. But I know if I don’t help her out, she’ll have Bogo on my ass. She will put her job before me if she has to,” Nick explained, rubbing his temples. 

“Well, guess we got no fucking choice then,” Finnick grumbled, pulling back his hood of his costume. Nick pulled him out of the stroller and the two of them walked back to the van. 

“I don’t wanna do this either, y’know.” Nick said in a condescending tone as he placed in the stroller in the back of the van. 

“Well, this is the career you chose. This is what you wanted, right?” Finnick shot back as he climbed into the front seat. 

“No, it isn’t.” Nick groaned. 

“And this is why you should have come to me before you joined the fuzz. I could’ve slapped some sense into you before you signed that damn application,” Finnick chuckled. 

“Sometimes I wish you did…” Nick responded, chuckling at the thought of Finnick running out of nowhere, slapping the application out of his paws and then slapping him as well. 

“Yeah, cause you know I would’ve slapped the shit out of you and then I would apologize after you regained consciousness,” Finnick laughed, starting up the van. 

Now both foxes were having a laughing fit in the front seats of the vehicle. These were the times that Nick loved Finnick the most, when the fennec would turn times he was feeling down or upset around with his jokes and insults so funny that Nick couldn’t help but laugh. The two of them rode through Zootopia towards the outskirts where Gideon’s shop was located. 

“Alright, we’re here.” Finnick said, stopping the van just outside of the Gideon’s shop. “Wait, wait. What is that sign called?”

Finnick pointed up to the shop name of Gideon’s shop, already starting to giggle. Nick followed his pointing and read the sign aloud. “Gideon Grey’s Real Go-Good Baked S-stuff.”

Now Nick was also laughing at the absurdity of the shop name. He hoped that Gideon didn’t come up with a name like that himself. But there was no way someone else would approve a name like that, leaving Gideon the sole culprit. 

Below the sign was a huge hole in the storefront window, fragments of the broken glass littering the sidewalk in front. 

“Damn, somebody fucked his shit all the way up,” Finnick commented as he gazed at the damage. 

Nick climbed out of the van and spotted Judy surveying the damage. “Hey, Judes! I really hope this is important.”

“Important?! Nick, look at the damage in front of you!” Judy pointed at the broken window, looking truly taken aback by the fox’s words. 

“Uh, yeah. I’ve done worse,” Nick scoffed, earning a glare from the bunny. 

“W-when I was a teenager,” The fed fox quickly added, taking a step back. 

“Way worse,” Finnick added. 

“What is he doing here?” Judy asked with no conflict against Finnick, but then general knowledge that the fennec was standing around in a crime scene bothered her. 

“Well, Finnick and I were in the middle of…something before you called. And plus since he actually owns the van; and also plus, since he won’t let me drive he had to come,” Nick explained with a sly grin from both him and Finnick. 

“Alright, but he’ll have to stay out of the way,” Judy sighed.

“You know ‘he’ll’ has a name,” Finnick smirked, taking a step forward. 

“I mean it, Finnick!” Judy urged. 

“Alright, alright,” Finnick shrugged, turning around to the van. 

“So what’s the sum of it all?” Nick asked Judy. 

“Well, it seems that whoever did this left a thorough job. But they didn’t take any money, but they took all the pots, pans and silverware, though.” Judy explained. 

“That’s it?” Nick snickered, but quickly straightened up when Judy shot him a stern look. 

“Yes… But, doesn’t that seem weird to you? Of all things in that shop they took only metal stuff? Who would do something like that?” Judy thought aloud. 

“Some people just like metal stuff. Maybe it was a junkie trying to sell it off to a recycling plant,” Finnick answered.

“Thanks for that, Finny.” Nick chuckled. “Look, Judes. I gotta be a hundred percent honest with you; I don’t think this ‘case’ is for me,” He admitted, crossing his arms. 

“And why not?” Judy asked, stomping her foot on the ground. 

“I feel like this case is…out of my skill range,” Nick lied, knowing full and well that he just plain felt like the case was just a dumb waste of his time. 

“Aw, come on, Nick. With your expertise in all things criminal, I know we can get to the bottom of this one easily,” Judy beamed.

This time Judy failed to sway the fox with her optimistic words. Nick respected and even admired her never ending determination to see any job through, no matter how small the job may be.

“Eh, I don’t know how, Judy.” Nick sighed. “And besides, I still got stuff to do with Finnick…But I think I know someone who can help you out.”

“Uh, alright.” Judy agreed, not fully understanding. 

“Thanks, Jude.” Nick smiled and turned to Finnick.

“Well, now that it’s settled…You wanna get back to the ol’ grind?” Nick calmly asked Finnick. 

“Mmm. Sure,” Finnick agreed as Nick climbed into the passenger seat. 

“I’ll call you later, Judy!” Nick called as they drove away. 

“What was that all about?”, Gideon asked, walking out of his shop. 

“Not entirely sure,” Judy answered, shaking her head.


	19. Chapter 19

“He should be more than happy to join her,” Nick explained, dialing the number of Fangs as Finnick continued to drive. 

“Well, for now you better hope that he’ll even want to take on the damn case,” Finnick pointed out. 

“Yeah, I know.” Nick sighed, lifting the phone up to his ear, hearing the tone ringing. Much to his luck the line beeped and he heard Fangs’ voice. 

“Hey, Nick. What’s up?” Fangs asked. 

“Hey, Fangs. You think you can do me a favor and take a small case for me?” Nick asked.

“Hmm. Tell me about it first,” Thomas said, waiting for an explanation. 

“Basically it’s a break-in case. Judy’s already on it,” Nick quickly explained. 

“Sure!” Thomas answered. “I’ll do it!”

“R-really? Just like that?” Nick had honestly expected it to take a lot more convincing. 

“Hell yeah. It’s always been a dream of mine to work with Judy Hopps. Everyone wants to. And, if you didn’t hear this from me but, I hear other officers are jealous that you get to spend so much time with her,” Fangs chuckled. 

“Huh, I’ve never really thought about it like that,” Nick admitted from the other side of the phone. 

“But anyway…Yeah, I’ll take on the case. Just tell me the place and I’ll be there. I’ll tell Judy that you had something to take care of. But, you owe me,” Fangs snickered. 

“Hey, how about you come by our place later? I’m pretty sure Judy’s gonna stay with Gideon,” Nick suggested.

“Alright, see ya later.” Fangs hung up and Nick slipped his phone back in his pocket. “We’re all good to go.”

“Took you long enough,” Finnick said as he turned left.

“Heh, I’m just glad he agreed to it,” Nick sighed. “Hey, Finnick? Can I ask you a legitimate question?”

“Fine. What the hell is wrong this time?” Finnick huffed with an irritated tone but his face had a playful look on it.

“Do…do you think I should do something else? Should I leave the force?” Nick asked slowly. 

“Heh. Where’s this coming from?” Finnick chuckled. “What? The job is not as exciting as you thought it would be?”

“More of, I’m not sure if this is what I really want to do,” Nick admitted. “At first I was sure that this is what I wanted to do with my life…But now I’ve done a little bit of thinking and I’ve realized I have no idea what I really want to do.”

Nick looked over to Finnick seeing that the smaller fox was clearly thinking to himself. He stopped at a light, let go of the steering wheel and looked directly at with a soft expression that took Nick by surprise.

“Look, Nick. I want you to do what you want to do. Real shit. If this doesn’t make you happy then just fucking quit. If you do, then we’ll figure it out. We’ll just double down on our hustles, hell I’ll even look for a job if I have to… We got a good thing going on and if we stick together then everything should be alright!” Finnick assured Nick, taking his paw and holding the other fox’s. 

”Thanks, Finn. You really are the best,” Nick sniffed. 

“Yeah, I know but don’t get used to all this sappy shit. I know what I just said, but if you do decide to quit, give me a warning first,” Finnick smiled, turning back to the steering wheel. 

A honk sounded behind them, startling both foxes. A snarl came from Finnick as he turned around and poked his head out of the van. 

“The light just turned, dickhead!” Finnick yelled at the driver behind him. 

Nick sighed and shook his head, leaning back into his seat, listening to Finnick curse out the driver behind him. 

He knew that eventually he was going to hear from Judy. She was going to say something like “Nick, is something wrong? You can tell me anything.” Or something else that’ll guilt trip him. But, it wasn’t the first time she would have done something like that to him. It was one of the things he liked about her. Despite her size, her scolding could anyone feel like a child, especially when she got really heated. 

Nick looked to his left, at Finnick still yelling at the guy behind them and couldn’t help but grin at the angry fennec.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a whole week until the news came back to Nick that the culprit of the Gideon’s shop break-in was none other than Duke Weaselton. Apparently, somehow he found out that Gideon was Judy’s new boyfriend and he decided to enact some kind of strange revenge. In those few days Nick was thinking of what exactly he wanted to do with himself. In all those days Judy had yet to contact him, either. The fox began to think that Judy was mad at him and didn’t want to see him for a while.

* * *

“So, what do you two do for fun around here?” Fangs asked as he looked around their place. He had been there twice before, but this time it was the weekend and he wanted to hang out for a while. 

“I mean…Not much. We could watch a movie or play some games,” Nick suggested, looking awkwardly to Finnick for some backup suggestions. 

“Uh... We also got some…Uh, we got some weed,” Finnick shrugged. Nick elbowed the fennec, earning a growl in response. 

“Guys, guys! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Break that shit out!” Fangs chuckled. 

Nick and Finnick looked at each other and simply shrugged. Finnick got up and headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile at Gideon’s house Judy sat on his couch, watching a court show. She took the week off from work so instead of her usual look she wore a soft pink shirt and a pair of jeans. She was starting to get used to the cozy feeling in Gideon’s home after coming a few times. She came to realize that it reminded her a lot of her parent’s home. 

“Comfortable?” Gideon chuckled. 

He was wearing a comfortable looking cow print shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants as well. He was down on the couch beside Judy with two small plates with a piece of cake on each. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Judy smiled, looking up at the fox. 

“Somethin’ on ya mind?” Gideon asked with a concerned look on his face. 

“Oh no,” Judy shook her head. “I’m just starting to really notice the place around here.”

Judy got up from the couch, setting the slice of cake on the table beside her. 

“Yeah, like I said before,” Gideon sighed, ruffling the fur on his cheek. “I wish I could have cleaned the place up better.”

“Gideon, really it’s okay,” Judy couldn’t help but laugh a little. Every time she came over, Gideon would scramble about trying to make the place cleaner. Judy didn’t know how to tell him that she preferred the clutter of wrappers and empty cans. Even the scent became too familiar and comforting to her. It all screamed Gideon Grey and that was the way she liked it. 

“And thanks,” Gideon mumbled a bit quieter. 

“Huh?” Judy asked, turning around to face him. 

“I never got to think ya properly,” Gideon explained. “Ya know, for helping me with my shop?”

“Oh! No problem!” Judy giggled. “It wasn’t a problem, we’re together and I’m more than happy to help you out.”

“Aww, thanks, Judy. I don’t know what I’d have done without you,” Gideon sighed as he leaned down to hug the bunny. 

As time passed, Judy finished her slice of cake and Gideon was on his third. They sat comfortably next to each other watching whatever was on at the moment. 

Gideon eventually took both of their plates and disappeared in the kitchen. While he was in there he thought about how he was going to ask Judy the question. They had been dating for a while, but also didn’t want to rush anything. But he couldn’t lie and say there were not times that he looked at Judy and his mind started to wander in certain directions. 

He used to go skinny dipping with Travis all the time when he was younger, when they both reached their late teenage years it led to some realizations and some experimenting. It was back then with Travis that the fox came to realize that he was bisexual. Ever since then he began to see clothes as a barrier in a metaphorical sense. And when that barrier was crossed, it led to things like intimacy and in some cases, if he were lucky, lust. 

He sighed as he sat back down beside Judy and thought about how he was going to go about the whole thing. 

“Hey, uh, Judy?” Gideon started. 

“Hmm?” She looked up at him with gentle eyes. 

“I don’t really know any other way to say somethin’ like this so imma just go ahead and say it,” Gideon braced himself and just said it:

“Do you think we could take our relationship forward, y’know? Like as in matin’?” Gideon prompted awkwardly, immediately regretting his decision. 

At first Judy didn’t answer back. Gideon felt like he had really messed up. He looked at the ceiling, trying to think up a quick apology. 

“Actually, Gideon, I think we should.” Judy thought aloud. “I have to admit, I’ve thought about it. But we're only going through this if…”

“I already have some!” Gideon exclaimed in excitement as he already knew what she was about to suggest. 

“Alright…” Judy said with some uncertainty. Gideon calmed down, not wanting Judy to feel like he was rushing anything. 

“Sooo… Uh, how should we do this?” Gideon asked, looking directly at Judy.

“I really don’t know…” Judy admitted. “Don’t these things just sort of happen?”

“I…I guess,” Gideon mused. An idea suddenly popped into his head, but it didn’t seem very good. But he wanted this and she did, too. They both just needed a little push…

* * *

Finnick jumped back on the couch with a bag the size of both his paws. Nick leaned down and slid a small red box from underneath the couch. Inside the box contained a lighter and some papers to roll them up.   
“Jeez you two must get fucked up,” Fangs chuckled as he watched Finnick quickly roll up a skinny joint and light it. 

“We like to think of it as a ‘natural stress reliever’. I hear that weed finally become legal around here,” Nick said. 

“Yeah, isn’t weed already legal in the Rainforest District?” Fangs pointed out. 

“Yeah, but fuck that. Ain’t nobody got time to get soaked just to roll up,” Finnick growled at the thought of living somewhere like the Rainforest District.

Fangs just nodded in agreement. “Are you gonna pass that or just keep talking?”

* * *

Gideon was upstairs in his bedroom, rushing to clean up some things off the ground. Kicking some things under the bed and shoving others in the closet. He rushed into his clothes drawer and pulled out the two things he was looking for: a condom and some aerosol. He barely cleaned this room, as he slept mostly on his living room couch. So he knew his bedroom reeked of stale fox, not the most romantic scent in his opinion. 

"Alrighty, Judy. You can come in now," Gideon called. 

Judy stepped in and looked around. The room was pretty empty. There was a queen sized bed with some grey curtains over the windows. A dresser sat in the right corner of the room and the floor of the room was a soft carpet material. Judy could tell Gideon had sprayed something to make the atmosphere a little better. At this point she didn't mind, she was getting surprisingly used to Gideon's scent. 

Sat on the corner of the bed, waiting for Judy to join him .

"You really planned this out, didn't you?" Judy chuckled. 

"Heh," Gideon smirked, blushing.

"Well? What exactly do you have planned?" Judy asked in a surprisingly seductive tone. Gideon felt even more excited, she was getting herself into it.

Without saying anything Gideon sat down beside her and began to rub her shoulders. He made especially sure to rub between her shoulder blades. He could tell by the sound of Judy's moans that he was hitting the right spots. Taking one paw, he rubs Judy's thigh. He took the paw that was rubbing her shoulder and wrapped it around Judy, undoing her shirt. Judy's breathing gets a bit deeper as she feels herself getting more aroused. She closes her eyes for a second when, suddenly, Gideon is slowly taking off her shirt. She relaxes and sighs as the cool air kisses her navel. Wasting no time, Gideon leans his paw down and slowly starts to pull off her jeans. Judy helped him out, wiggling against his large paws. Her jeans slid off leaving her in her bra and panties. 

"You think ya could help me out?" Gideon said with a foxy sly grin.

Judy turned on her side, grinning seductively as she ran a paw over Gideon's bulge in his jeans. Gideon shuddered in pleasure, curling his toes. Judy giggled a bit, swiping her paw back up, ran it over his zipper. 

"Mind if I..." 

"Go ahead," Gideon agreed, undoing the button on his jeans. He leans back, letting Judy lead. Judy wasted no time, unzipping Gideon's jeans and pulling them down. He let out a sigh as he could feel the cold air through his boxers. 

Judy stifled a gasp as she pulled down his boxers, exposing his canine rod. Gideon couldn't help but moan as he felt her plush soft paws stroking him off. He couldn't help, but buck his hips. Judy grunted as she was almost kicked in the stomach.

"G-Gideon... Hold on for a second," Judy sighed, letting go trying to settle her stomach. Gideon sighed and leaned over to her.

"Sorry, Jude.” Gideon apologized, leaning down, massaging her clit. A wave of intense new feelings rushed through her. A small moan escaped her lips. Surprised, Gideon continued, taking a step further, he prodded inside her with a digit. She moaned even louder. Continuing, Gideon pried another digit inside her, surprised by how tight she was around his digits. He realized that this was how it was going to be. He was 3 times her size. Things like... this... Things like this are going to be hard for them.

"Uh, Judy? How are we exactly gonna do this?" Gideon asked, snapping Judy back to reality.

"What do you mean?" she responded, not catching on to what he meant.

"I'm a thinkin' I can't exactly...fit," Gideon blankly stated.

"Uh, well. Do you have any lube?" Judy asked, nodding her head towards his dresser. Gideon nodded, getting up and digging through them. After a few seconds, he picked out a half empty bottle.

He climbed back on the bed and leaned forward, starting back where he left off. This was something new for him. He couldn't tell her that. Before it was just guys: male bunnies, Travis, Nick, Finnick....He had dated plenty of girls. This was his first time actually doing this with a female.

He was interested in the new sounds he heard coming from her. Aside from her moaning he focused on the slick sound as he pressed his paw back and forth. He took out a digit and was surprised to see a sticky, wet rope of... something. He couldn't resist testing it with his tongue. Sweet. It wasn't like the thick, saltiness he was used to. It was just as sticky, but it tasted... lighter and a hint of sweetness. He immediately leaned down and swiped his tongue inside of her. Not deep, but enough to get a squeak out of her.

Yep, the taste was definitely different. This was going to be a little different, instead of wrapping his muzzle around he's going to have to push his tongue outwards. He gave it another good swipe, apparently hitting a sweet spot as Judy threw her head back and clutched the sides of his muzzle, begging for him to keep going.

Gideon kept up his steady pace, his powerful canine tongue lapping inside her, the up close scent drove him nuts. Slurping up the honey that dripped between her legs, he slowly pawed himself off. His throbbing foxhood begging to feel her sweetness around it.

He decided for now it was best to focus on her. He didn't notice it till now, but she was tightening around his tongue.

Is she about to....cum?, Gideon thought to himself, How does that work? Will she--

He quickly got his answer as Judy sighed deeply, eyes rolling. Gideon's mouth was literally flooded with a sudden rush of the nectar. He quickly swallowed, still stroking deep inside her with his tongue.

After a couple of seconds she calmed back down.

She simply motioned downwards and Gideon understood. He took the condom he held onto in his paw. Carefully pulling open the golden wrapper and pulling out the circle of rubber. It was a special brand to fit canines.

Gideon let a slow pleasured growl escape his muzzle as he slipped it on. It had been a while since he had to use one of these. Stretching it a bit further, he made sure it fit snugly over his knot, considering he could go in that far.

"Alright... Ready," Gideon chuckled as he grabbed the lube, applying it around the rubber.

He felt a rush of excitement as Judy climbed on top of him, rubbing his stomach. Her paws were so warm and soft as they swirled up and down from his chest to his stomach.

He was rock solid, not knowing how much of this teasing he could take... His thoughts were answered as Judy slinked down towards the spot he really wanted. Judy shuddered as she slid down, Gideon's fur tickling and running against her slit. Looking down, Gideon saw a small trail of clear droplets that led to her hovering over in, ready to crouch down.

It turned him on even more. She was leaking again already! And on him at that. Is this what the rumors meant when they said bunnies mate a lot? Sure, he had been with male bunnies, but this was different. It felt different, heck it definitely tasted different. But was it a thing for female bunnies to go back to back like this? Well, at least he knew she wasn't a one-and-done, he definitely liked that.

His thoughts were broken again as she slammed down on him. He yelped out, not in any way prepared for the sudden constricting tightness. Hearing Gideon's pain, she quickly lifted back up.

"Sorry. C-could you do that again, but... slower?" he felt completely foolish asking something like that. Here was a gal who was willing to go all the way in and now she has to take it all slow and steady because he couldn't handle a bit of tightness.

Judy nodded, sliding down again. Gideon clenched his teeth. It was a bit easier. It was still tight, but the slow pace made it a bit better.

"A-alright, I'm ready," Gideon groaned. He craned his neck and gaped as he saw Judy had taken his whole length! He thought about it for a second and it kinda made a bit of sense....

He did manage to fit his two paw pads and his tongue. Combine that with the lube and how much she's leaking.... It was pretty amazing to see.

A new feeling came over him. It felt mostly similar to a guy's hole. But as he thrusted out a bit he was surprised to feel how slick it was. It was a wetness around him he never felt before, but it was warm and snug around him.

Almost instinctively, Gideon placed his paws on Judy's hips and slowly raised her up and back down.

She was surprised to feel Gideon bouncing her up and down. She expected to do most of it, especially considering his uncertainty a minute ago.

Gideon's ears perked as he heard a small squeak of pleasure from the bunny. He couldn't help but increase the pace, bouncing her faster, feeling satisfaction as her moans grew louder.

As Judy was making moans and squeaks, Gideon simply had his eyes closed, completely focused on the warm, slick feeling around him. He wanted more as he felt himself go even deeper.

"Keep going....Right there," was all that Judy could manage. He nodded and sped up a bit, still hitting the same spot.

Gideon wasn't sure how much longer he could last. She was so tight and warm.

He clenched the bedsheets as Judy suddenly slammed herself against his knot. It was just becoming a blur of pleasure and moans. Her paws massaged his chest. Drilling as hard as he could. Without warning she suddenly tightened and sprayed all over him. Gideon could feel himself about to release into her tightness.

"J-Judy.." before he could finish, he felt himself releasing into the condom. He held his position, eyes closed in pleasure as he came.

"Uh, w-was that any good?" Gideon panted.

"Y-yeah," she smiled.

Gideon leaned forward and licked her cheek, sighing softly as they cuddled in the afterglow.

* * *

"You ever wonder why none of us wear shoes?" Fangs asked, high out of his mind, staring at his footpaws.

"What the hell are shoes?" Finnick asked, looking up at Fangs and then at Nick in confusion.

Nick just shrugged, taking another hit.

"Uh, nevermind. Let's just...watch the movie," Fangs sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

Nick went into work that day with a serious look on his muzzle. It didn’t take long for Judy to notice the lack of the fox’s teasing or snarky comments. 

“Hey, Nick. Is everything okay?” Judy asked, peeking into the fox’s work space. 

A sigh came Nick, twirling around in his chair to face the bunny. “I don’t know, Carrots. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately… About me and Finnick and if this is really what I wanna do long term…”

“W-what are you trying to say, Nick?” Judy stammered. 

“Judes, I think I’m gonna take off soon,” Nick admitted, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders. 

“What?! But I don’t understand. Is there anything wrong with the job? Is it because of someone here?” Judy asked, looking around. 

“No, it’s more than that. I know this is a pretty good gig but when I think back before…What I did before may have not been exactly the most honest,” he chuckled, seeing Judy place her paws on her hips. “But I was much happier doing that. Don’t get me wrong, Carrots…We’re always gonna be partners in crime but it was Finnick and I against the world.”

“I gotta admit. You two did con me pretty good when we first met and you were certainly happy with your schemes,” Judy chuckled. “But I can’t help but feel like I dropped the ball somewhere.”

“No, no. Judy, it’s more than that. I…I don’t want Finnick to worry anymore either,” Nick sighed. It had been this way for about three months now. 

He remembered that day when he returned home, opening the front door and to his surprise he was met with nothing. Finnick wasn’t in his usual spot on the couch and he heard a strange noise coming from deeper in the apartment. Nick dropped his things on the living room table, following the sounds into the hallway. His ears swiveled towards the bedroom, being able to hear the noise on the other side of the door. Upon slowly opening the door, the first thing Nick was met with were three empty beer bottles. The sounds were clearly heard in the form of light sobs coming from Finnick sitting on the bed. 

“Finnick, what’s wrong?” Nick asked softly, approaching the fennec. 

Finnick’s eyes darted open and he turned away from the red fox, another sob escaping his muzzle.

“Come on, Finn. I can’t make it better if you don’t tell me,” Nick said softly. He hated seeing the one person in his life that was always so tough and unshakable breaking down in front of him. 

“I…I had a dream,” Finnick sniffed. “Y-you never came back…They told me you got killed…I was left alone and didn’t know what to do…” Another bout of sobs came from the small fox, replaying the terrible dream in his mind again. 

He was picked up by Nick and held against the bigger fox’s chest. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m right here and I’m not gonna leave you alone, Big Guy.” Nick soothed, holding onto his boyfriend. 

“You really scare me sometimes, you know that, Wilde? We were doing crimes and even then I never worried about shit like this,” Finnick sniffed. “We know how these guys think, Nick. As soon as they get out they’re gonna come looking for you and they won't hesitate when they find you,” he explained, calming down a bit. Nick was close enough to smell the heavy scent of alcohol on the fennec’s breath. 

“I know..” Nick said in a slow, flat tone. There were already murmurs in the underground of Ringtale and his raccoons being released soon. The vulpine doubted that they would target him, being as he wasn’t the one to bust in their operation. He was there to read their rights, and was barely a point of focus for them. But he could understand Finnick’s fear, both he and Finnick knew of other hustlers who were far more ruthless than them. And Ringtale worked for Mr. Big, those employed by him were the most dangerous. Back in the day Nick could recall the short time he worked alongside Mr. Big and found himself among mammals that he found downright disgusting in both personality and actions. 

“Hehe. I told you to ease up on the drinks. You always cry when you have too much,” Nick said, running a paw between the fennec’s ears. 

“Come on, Nick. I’m serious,” Finnick growled, grabbing hold of the bigger fox’s collar. “I can’t explain it but I just feel like one day you won’t come back.”

“Hmm. Well, what if I quit?” Nick suggested. “We can go back to hustling and start over again. Make a new beginning for the both of us.”

“Heh, I’d like that…” Finnick chuckled, wiping his eyes. “You always got some good ideas, Wilde.” He hated when Nick saw him in a state like the one he was in, feeling weak and helpless like some kind of crying kit. 

Judy said nothing after Nick finished explaining what happened back then. 

“I don’t want Finnick to worry about me anymore. You should have seen him, Carrots. I didn’t know the little guys could be under so much stress. And it’s all because of me,” Nick sighed shakily. He came to the conclusion that it was the best thing for the both of them. 

The bunny simply nodded, her attention turning back to her phone after hearing a notification. “So, do you know what you’re gonna do when you quit?”

“I’m gonna do what I’ve always done. Me and Finnick will be just fine. You don’t have to worry you’re little bunny head about us,” the fox teased, poking a claw against Judy’s ear. 

“Well…At least think about it first,” Judy suggested, worried for his friend being clear on her face. Nick gave nod and walked off as his shift was at an end. For the last few days he felt lost in his own thoughts about the future and what he wanted it to be. 

Every time the answer was always Finnick; that was what Nick wanted his future to be. Whether it was a stable, successful job or living in the van once again, he figured that as long as Finnick was by his side every day of his life would be perfect. Quitting his job was something that was in the back of his mind but now it was something the fox became sure of. 

Shrugging off the last of his thoughts, Nick figured it was best to walk back home. It gave him the time needed to think. There were a lot of things that happened in the last three months; Judy had her birthday and he worked with Gideon to make her a carrot cake and learned that the chubby fox had a strange obsession with pumpkin pie. Fangs became a good friend of his and even Finnick warmed up to him. He visited the two of them often and the three would spend their shared time drinking, playing video games and even one time letting the wolf stay the night as he was much too drunk to make it home. 

Those thoughts made him smile as he crossed the street. On the other side he caught sight of a fruit stand, along with the beaver behind it who waved at him. Nick waved back, and looked down at his badger and uniform. There were, of course, things that were amazing about the job. When he wore the uniform, the citizens of Zootopia saw and treated him better than they ever did when he was just an ordinary fox. They saw him as an officer of Zootopia, a protector of mammals and a defender of crime. At least, that was what he reminded himself time and time again. The exciting moments that he thought the job would actually contain were few and far between. 

The Grand Pangolin Arms was in sight at the end of the sidewalk and so was Finnick’s van, standing out among all the other vehicles parked outside. Memories of the two vulpines riding out the night in the back of the van and even huddling close on nights when they were close to or in Tundratown. He walked up to the van and ran his paw against a dent on the passenger door made by Finnick bashing the head of a koala that owed them money. 

Of course he knew things like that were wrong but he enjoyed Finnick’s outbursts and had a secret love of watching the small fox brutalizing those who crossed them. It stemmed from the day that Nick and Finnick first met. 

The short cream colored fox chased off a group of bullies that were making fun of Nick. He was just walking home from school when a group of possums swarmed him, demanding for everything he had from all sides. But their growls and shouting was cut short but a loud clunk and the one of the possums falling limp to the ground. Next thing Nick knew the others were running off from the fennec holding a bloody baseball bat. It made sense in that moment to be scared but instead, Nick thought the small fox was the coolest person he ever saw. They say that problems couldn’t be solved with violence, but they clearly never met Finnick as he was living proof of the opposite. 

Ever since then there was a thrill that ran through Nick that he didn’t fully understand whenever he saw Finnick attacking someone. Just as much as he loved watching the fennec beat someone, he also enjoyed hearing him cursing and belittling his target. No matter how much the animal of the receiving end begged or even bled, Nick even stopped Finnick. The only time he stepped in was when too many eyes were on them or the sound of sirens could be heard.

Nick was quickly interrupted from his memories as he looked past the van, recognizing Fang’s car. He knew the wolf had taken the week of work but he didn’t expect him to be here. The wolf usually showed up after Nick came home from work. As the fox entered the complex he figured that the wolf just got bored on this day and decided to drop by to see Finnick. Knowing them they were probably already drunk and laughing a some dumb movie. He could hear Bucky and Pronk yelling at each other through the floor above him. With a roll of his eyes and a groan Nick tested the doorknob, it was unlocked. 

He pushed it open and there the two were, sitting on the couch and holding a beer in their paws. Nick internally gave a sigh of relief. He had no idea why he was even worried, there was no reason for him to be. But there was just this…feeling and as soon as his eyes landed on Finnick and Fangs all those worries soon melted away. 

“Hey guys!” Nick prompted, trying his best to take all the weird suspicion out of his voice. 

“Hey, babe. Was it a good one today?” Finnick asked, looking up at Nick with half lidded eyes, showing that the fennec was clearly drunk. 

“Yeah, Finn.” Nick chuckled, planting a kiss on the soft fur between Finnick’s large ears. 

“Hey, Fangs.” Nick smiled. The snow white wolf just waved his paw, clearly wrapped up in whatever they were watching. The fox just shrugged and went off to the bedroom to change. As he was taking off his uniform and putting on something more ordinary there was a strange scent that his nose picked up. It was faint, but it was there and he could hardly make it out. The smell of him and Finnick was much stronger. Shrugging that off as well, Nick walked back into the living room and sat between the fennec and the wolf. 

“Hey, Finnick.” Nick said to his boyfriend. 

“What is it?” The fennec asked, not looking at the fox at all, keeping his gaze on the TV. 

“I had to take a little test earlier and the results came back and…I have two STDs,” Nick revealed. 

“What the fuck?! Are you fucking serious?!” Finnick shrieked as he jumped to his feet, meeting the red fox at eye level. 

“Hehe, no. I just wanted to make sure you were listening,” Nick chuckled, petting Finnick between the ears. 

“Well. I. Am. Now. Fucking asshole…” Finnick grumbled, after he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I decided that I’m gonna leave the ZPD,” Nick admitted. Finnick’s ears instantly perked up and he looked up at his boyfriend. 

“Well, it’s about fucking time. I’m getting tired of worrying and crying over you,” Finnick admitted with a hiccup. 

“I know, I know,” Nick nodded. “So…what are we going to do?”

“Hmm?” Finnick asked, looking over at the red fox in confusion. 

“What are we gonna do for money?” Nick asked.

“Nick, c’mon. Are you serious? We’re gonna do the same shit we’ve always done,” Finnick smirked, setting his beer down on the table. 

“Really, now?” Nick huffed with a grin on his muzzle. He was surprised at how confident Finnick was about all this.

“I mean, yeah. Selling pawpsicles, putting on those dumb ass costumes and the hustling the whole world? That was the life. We were wild, crazy and up for anything that tried to fuck with us. I used to beat the shit out of someone twice a week. Now, look at us… We just sit around on our asses all day, domesticated.” Finnick growled, sitting back down. 

Nick nodded, he couldn’t lie. He really did miss the wild and dangerous life they used to live. That was how he fell in love with Finnick. As they grew up together the fennec introduced Nick to the world of crime. From then on the way the young fox saw the world was forever changed. After school Finnick would show Nick another way to scam the world around him. He started out a scared, innocent red fox but soon grew into the sly trickster he is now. One night after a day in their early high school years, Nick and Finnick were running down an alley, dodging bullets being shot at them. Finnick was struck in the arm and fell. As Nick turned around to pick him up Finnick assured the young red vulpine that he was going to be fine. 

“In streets and alleys like this, even if it hurts like shit…You can’t let them know they got you,” Finnick grunted. Those words resonated with the red fox as he ran for the both of them, cutting around the corner and diving behind a dumpster….

“W-wait, you’re gonna quit?” Fangs asked, finally snapping into reality.


	22. Chapter 22

“Yeah, I am.” Nick nodded. Fangs just looked at the fox like he was just insulted but his gaze quickly softened. 

“I guess if you really feel like you should…” the wolf shrugged, taking another sip of his beer. 

“Wait a minute…You’re not gonna rat us out are ya? Y’know, about all the shit we just said?” Finnick asked, pointing a claw at Fangs. 

“Nah, I really don’t care. You guys got a permit so who cares?” Fangs shrugged again. 

“So, what are you gonna quit?” Finnick asked, a smile growing on his muzzle. 

“Hmm. At the end of the week. I’ll collect my last check and leave…” Nick grinned. At this point the fox didn’t really care about how that would look or even what the other ZPD members would say. Nick the cop and Nick the con-artist were two different beings and they didn’t know anything about the latter. 

“You guys gonna keep this place?” Fangs asked. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna keep it,” Finnick nodded. “We’ll make sure that we make enough.”

“We always do,” Nick nodded and got up, leaving for the bedroom once again. He dug into his pocket and held his phone in his paw, dialing Judy’s number. The tone rang twice before she picked up. 

“Hello?” Judy’s voice brought some confidence to bring his words to forth. 

“Heya, Jude. I just wanted to tell you…At the end of the week. It’s gonna over,” Nick stated. 

“...So you’re actually gonna go through with it,” Judy sighed over the phone. 

“Yeah, but it’s not like anything’s gonna change between us,” Nick chuckled. “I got your back, Carrots. Always.”

Judy giggled a bit upon hearing that, “How about at the end of the week we try a second attempt at that double date.”

“Sure,” Nick agreed. He just hoped that this one would go much, much better than it would have last time. He told her goodbye he hung up and returned to the other fox and wolf.

He plopped down on the couch and gave a snicker as he faced Finnick. “Judy wants us to go on another double date.”

“Ugh, alright but I just hope we don’t go through the same bullshit as last time,” Finnick growled.

Fangs stood up from the couch and stretched. “Alright, amigos. I’m heading out. Thanks for the free drinks, Finn.” Finnick gave him a small wave and from Nick he got a high five before leaving out their front door. 

_Finn? Isn’t that what I usually call Finnick,_ Nick thought to himself. Once again that strange feeling came over him. Something just felt…off. There was an urge within him to search for something, but he had nothing to search for and no idea where to even start if he did. 

For the next three days, every time Nick returned home Fangs was there on the couch. Nick didn’t know why but it was something he didn’t like. There was something off about it, they were both too relaxed and too calm. Maybe it was just some petty jealousy within him as the very idea of Finnick being alone with Thomas messed with him. The feeling was only made worse as Fangs was always leaving not too long after Nick came home. It was something that Nick had to put on the back burner as he knocked on the chief’s door. 

He heard from the other side that it was okay for him to come in. Chief Bogo was writing something on his desk. He only glanced up from his work as Nick sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Before he could say anything a deep groan came from Bogo.

“Hmm. Word tends to spread fast around here, Mr. Wilde. Especially word of one leaving our ranks,” Bogo said, scribbling something else down on the paper. 

“Oh…So you know about why I came here, then?” Nick asked, his ears lowering. 

“You aren’t the first to make a choice like this and you won’t be the last. You should feel proud that you’ve lasted longer here than most who’ve quit. Over the years I’ve learned that everyone’s lives are different and we all have our reasons for the things we do, even if no one else understands or even agrees with them,” Bogo explained, finishing up on the page and taking his pen to the next one.

“Well, I just wanted to say: Thanks for the opportunity here,” Nick said, getting up from the seat and walking out before either he or Bogo could say anything more. All Nick had to do was just walk out now was just walk out of the front exit. He had already cleaned out his desk ahead of time, and now he had his check…At least Finnick was waiting at home for him…

He took his regular route back home when he was walking, passing by the fruit stand and finding that the beaver wasn’t there. Just another corner, another crosswalk and he would be home. Finnick can finally stop worrying and they could take on the world together, just like before. He didn’t realize it at first but after running across the street, his pace continued until stopped in the parking lot. As he was making his way to the complex entrance the fox couldn’t help but notice that Fangs’ car wasn’t there. 

_Even better,_ Nick thought to himself, heading inside. 

His pace slowed after walking up the stairs and reaching his apartment. He was about to reach for his keys but noticed that the door was already slightly open. Nick held his breath as he slowly pushed the door open and looked around. Finnick wasn’t in his usual spot on the couch and there was noise coming from the bedroom, just like the before. 

“Aaah, fuck! You like it deep, don’t you?” Finnick panted in the wolf’s ears, slapping his paw against the snow white ass, pumping into the bigger male .

“Yeah, r-right there…” Fangs moaned underneath the fennec. “K-keep hitting right there!”

“I’ll hit you where I wanna hit you, bitch!” Finnick snarled, dragging his claws across the wolf’s ass, enjoying the sounds of lupine’s pained whine. 

“Grr! That’s it…Good bitch…” The fennec groaned, reaching his climax and unloading inside the moaning wolf. He pulled out and groaned, grinding his cock and knot between the wolf’s soft mounds. 

“Yeah, slut. Get ready, you’re about to taste your ass on my dick,” Finnick growled. 

“Finnick!! What the fuck are you doing?!”

_Fuck._ The small fox’s heart instantly dropped. 

“I can’t believe you fucking did this to me! I love you, Finnick and I trusted you!” Nick bawled as he ran out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. Finnick yelled after Nick to stop but the fennec’s words were ignored. 

_I quit my job for him! We were supposed to start fresh today…And he does this to me! What do I do now?_


	23. Chapter 23

“Nick!” Finnick yelled, watching as Nick ran out of the apartment. He struggled to put his shorts back on and Fangs did the same. As quickly as he could manage, Finnick dashed out of the front door, bolt as quickly as he could down the stairs and out of the front doors of the lobby. 

The sidewalk was completely empty, making the fennec think it would be easy to find the fox. Even though the sun was setting and the street lights were on, Finnick was determined to find Nick no matter what. 

_Shit! I fucked up. I really fucked up. There’s nothing I can say to make it okay, either._ The small fox looked around frantically, looking for any sign of Nick but before he could start running off he felt a paw on his shoulder.

“Finnick! Are you alright?” Fangs asked, looking down at the smaller predator. As Finnick met the wolf’s gaze he felt a rage boiling hotter and hotter within him. Though Finnick blamed himself for what happened he couldn’t pass up taking it out on someone. 

“You!!” The fennec snarled. “This is all your fucking fault! You just had to come along and shake that ass all up in my face! And look what happened! You ruined everything, slut!

“Heh. Me?” Fangs scoffed, oddly calm despite everything that was just said to him. “ _I’m_ not the one who threw everything he had away over some guy he barely met. But, I’m not mad that you did.”

“You sneaky little bitch!” Finnick barked, the wolf’s words registering in his mind. 

_He wanted to ruin our relationship the whole time! But what for? Does he want me? Did he actually want Nick? What does it matter? He got what he wanted…_

“Look, I don’t care about any of that anymore. From now on, don’t fucking come near me or Nick,” Finnick quickly turned around and ran off towards his van. He growled to himself, realizing the whole conversation was just a big waste of his time. 

“Oh yeah? And just what are you gonna do? I’ll give you some credit: You’re pretty big down there but everywhere else you fall pretty…short,” the wolf shook his head, chuckling at his pun as he walked after Finnick. 

The fennec was running through the parking lot, his keys jingling in his paws. All he had to do was hop on the back and unlock the door. Making it to the van, Finnick looked back to see Fangs still walking slowly, his eyes were bright with confidence and his muzzle was turned up into a wicked grin. It was clear for Finnick to see that the wolf was enjoying this, but that was only because he thought the upper hand was his…

Finnick unlocked the back doors and quickly closed them. He crouched as low as he could get, hoping to lure the wolf as close as possible. All the while his arms were stretching out to grab something very special. _Gotta do this right…only got one chance. Just like back in the day, Finn._

His breath caught in his throat and his ears perked, hearing the wolf clutch the latch on the door. 

“Aww, hiding? I knew you were a scared little—” His words were cut short by Finnick swinging the bat as soon as the door was pulled open. A grin spread across Finnick’s muzzle, hearing that distinct sound of blunt wood smashing against skull. It had been such as long time and the fennec didn’t realize just how much he missed it. He was tempted to swing again but there were more important things at the moment. But the wolf’s body hitting the ground and the blood painting the end of his bat did bring back memories.

It was just a month after Nick and Finnick met. The short fox was showing Nick around the alleyways and they ran into the Red Marks, a duo consisting of both a marten and a flying squirrel. Finnick could tell they were a group of wannabes who only played the part and were too afraid to actually commit any crimes. The duo were quick to brandish knives at the foxes, demanding everything they had. A chuckle came from Finnick, reaching behind his back and grabbing his pistol. 

It was so long ago but Finnick could remember it all so clearly. The two of them barely had time to beg for their lives before the fennec pulled the trigger twice. Looking back, it was a monstrous thing to do but at the time he loved it. It made him feel strong, like he was in control of everyone. He felt…big. 

But once he turned around, Nick had a look of pure terror on his face. Finnick grabbed his paw and led him out of the alley before the cops showed up. They hid away in a shed behind an abandoned house and Nick was still shaking like a leaf. He sawNick cry like a cub and Finnick consoled him, telling the red fox that he did it to protect them both. Nick stopped crying but he made the fennec promise not to just kill someone for no reason like that. It has been 10 years since then…

Finnick shook his head, knowing that it wasn’t the time to be thinking about things like that. Clutching the bat tightly in his paws, Finnick jumped out of the van. He looked down at the wolf, seeing he was out cold. From his nose dripped a trickle of blood and just as much came from his mouth. Finnick grinned to himself, flicking his tongue across the end of the bat. With the tang of blood on his tongue, he climbed back into the van. He scrambled to the driver's seat, turned the engine on and rolled off out of the parking lot, leaving Fangs on the pavement.


	24. Chapter 24

Nick got up from the couch he was sleeping on, blinking against the sunlight that beamed in his face. The memories of the last few days hit him again. Sitting up and stretching, Nick took in his surroundings. After looking around for a bit, the fox finally remembered where he was.

* * *

He remembered running down the sidewalk and stopping at a bar. After that things got fuzzy in the fox’s mind. He was sure that he took hard shots but just thinking of it made his head start to hurt again. Somehow he ended up where he was now, spending most of yesterday crying and occasionally running to the bathroom to throw up.

“Hey. Ya feelin’ any better?” a familiar voice softly asked.

“Ugh, yeah…Thanks, Gideon. I don’t know what I did while I was drunk, but thanks for putting up with me,” Nick sighed.

“Actually, I couldn’t understand a word you were sayin’ through all the cryin’. But whatever it was had you mighty upset,” Gideon explained, sitting down on the couch next to Nick.

“You mean, I never told you?” Nick chuckled, but his ears hung low.

“Nah, but you did keep sayin’ ‘He did this to me.’ Couldn’t really make sense of what you meant, but I stayed and patted ya on the back all that,” Gideon explained, with a warm smile.

”Oh, well…It’s Finnick. He—He cheated on me…” Nick forced himself to say, feeling his stomach churn just from the words being spoken.

The larger fox’s smile disappeared and his gaze softened.

“Hey, Gid. How did I even get here?” Nick asked, looking around the living room.

“Oh, you were at the Gopher’s Lounge. I was there too and you were takin’ shots like there was no tomorrow. After your third one I asked you where Finnick was and you started crying. I took you back to my place and you passed out on the couch,” the southern vulpine relayed.

All Nick could do was give a responsive nod, taking the other fox’s word for it. When he tried to remember it only made his head hurt.

“H-Hey, where’s Judy?” I asked, not seeing any sign of her.

“Ah, she left early. The ZPD called her up some kind of emergency. But Judy did tell me she wanted to see you. Sorry, Nick,” Gideon consoled.

* * *

“Look, Nick. I’m sorry. I know I fucked up but I’ve searched everywhere for you. I don’t know where you are, but I’m gonna keep looking for you, babe. Just please call me back,” Finnick said into his phone, hanging up and feeling his lip quivering. The thump of the gas pump distracted him for a moment. He used the step ladder he kept in the back of the van to put the gas pump back and threw the ladder into the back.

He spent the next hour searching the main business districts and even the shady alleys between them but there was no sign of the red fox anywhere. It was as if he just disappeared out of this air and it only made Finnick more riled up.

“Come on, Nick. I know you’re around here somewhere,” Finnick whispered to himself as he stopped at the red light.

The chime of his phone sounded, making the fennec’s heart leap. Finnick picked up the phone as quickly as he could, pressing the answer button.

“Hello, Finny!” a familiar voice whispered from the other side.

“What the fuck do you want?” Finnick growled, gripping his phone tighter.

“Aww, come on. You know you missed me—” Whatever Fangs was about to say next was cut off by Finnick hanging up on him.

The light turned green and Finnick continued his search. All the while the white wolf was now on his mind and it pissed him off. He didn’t know what Fangs still wanted and he couldn’t care, either. But knowing the wolf was still trying to get at him, even after being hit over the head with a bat brought a feeling of dread. With nowhere else coming to mind, Finnick made a left turn towards the ZPD. He glanced at the time on the dash and wondered if Judy was still there. It was no secret to anyone who knew Finnick that the small fox hated asking others for help, but I know if anyone could find him it was her.

\-----------------------

“It’s alright, Gid. Actually, no it's not! I can’t believe he would do this to me! I loved him with all my fucking heart and he I find him fucking someone else like it never mattered. Like I never mattered…” the fox, ranted, finally noticing that he was pacing back and forth across the living room.

“I just don’t get it, Gideon. Everything I’ve done lately has been for him. For the both of us. We’ve moved in together, I rented a whole apartment, I even quit my job for him! I just don’t know what to do anymore,” Nick admitted, sinking deeper into the couch.

Next to him, Gideon made a strange sound, like he clicked his tongue or something like that. He slowly placed a paw on the thinner fox’s shoulder.

“Ya know what I think? I think you should at least call ‘em. I’ve been in this situation before and it does hurt. I wanted to hate ‘em, but I just couldn’t… Look, all I’m saying is we both know that Finnick is…different from most. You might forgive him, you might not but you should at least hear him out first. See what he has to say for himself,” Gideon suggested.

“Huh, where’s all this sudden advice coming from, Pie-Boy?” Nick chuckled.

“Heh. Just thinkin’ of what my old therapist would say. I used to do a lot of things when I was young. Things I ain’t too proud of. Sometimes we mess up bad and ruin good a thing for ourselves. But I was given a chance to make things right. It's up to you if ya wanna do the same,” the burly fox suggested.

He looked down at his own paws, clenching them. “I’m gonna not let Judy end up like that,” Gideon said, more to himself than Nick.

As if on cue, Nick’s phone buzzed in his pockets. There was a single voicemail message from Finnick. He inhaled slowly, preparing himself for whatever was about to be said to him. Before playing the message, Nick increased the speaker’s volume so Gideon could hear it too.

“Look, Nick. I’m sorry. I know I fucked up but I’ve searched everywhere for you. I don’t know where you are, but I’m gonna keep looking for you, babe. Just please call me back,” Finnick’s voice quavered over the phone. When the message stopped Nick just stared at the screen for about two seconds.

“See, I told you. He misses ya and he wants to make things right,” Gideon said.

“It doesn't matter what he wants!” Nick growled, taking the other fox by surprise. “He cheated on _me_ and I’m not just gonna turn around and act like it never happened!” Gideon said nothing in response, keeping his gaze on the carpet below.

“Look, Gid. I’m sorry. I just don’t know what I should do,” Nick sighed.

“Yeah, it’s alright. Only you know what you wanna do,” Gideon advised as he got up and walked towards his bedroom.

Nick sat on the couch, staring at the contact screen with Finnick’s name at the top. But all the fox could think of was catching the fennec in the act, making him grit his teeth. _I can’t forgive him. I can’t! We’ve been through so much together._

Flopping down on the couch, Nick thought about what he and Nick had been through together, the good and the bad. From when they first met…the shootings, the hustles and the night they spent together.

“Finnick…You’re a dick. And you always were one,” Nick mumbled to himself, pressing the call button and closing his eyes.


End file.
